Hello Beautiful
by hippolvr13
Summary: Megan Smith volunteers at a Nursing Home to get service hours for school. What happens when she finds out that the eldery man she's helping out is the Jonas Brothers' grandpa? I DO NOT OWN!
1. Service Project

Chapter 1: Service Project

"Megan" someone whispered. I moaned but wasn't anywhere near ready to get up. "Megan!" Whoever was whispering was starting to get on my nerves. I felt something touch my shoulder. Great, now I was being poked.

"MEGAN!!" I shot up. I looked around to see my little sister standing on my bed. "MEGAN, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" O great, school. And to make it even better it was Monday.

"Amy, chill out, I'm getting up." I looked over at the clock and it read 7:00. I only had 20 minutes until my car pool came. It's almost like the only reason God put my 5-year-old sister on the planet was to get me to school on time.

It only took me 10 minutes to get dressed and ready. Since I went to an all-girls school I really didn't care how I looked. I went downstairs and my mom was there making me a bowl of cereal.

"So Megan, do you get your World History test back today."

"Uhhh…"

"I thought you said you did good on that."

"Mom, I have no idea how I did, I haven't gotten it back yet."

"Megan, if you don't do good on that…" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence because I heard a car horn from out front. "MEGAN!"

"Sorry mom gotta go." I was out the door in a matter of seconds throwing my laptop, book bag and purse over my shoulder. I threw it in the trunk of the car and hopped in the back seat.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Megan."

Lucy, Elaina and Annie were already in the car, along with Lucy's mom. These were my dearest and closest friends that have been with me since Kindergarten until the present. You would not believe how excited we were when we all got into the same high school.

We were halfway through our freshman year at Saint Cecilia High.

When we got school I threw all my junk in my locker and went to find some people to talk too. My best friend Katherine was by her locker. We clicked the first day of high school. We had a TON in common. Besides the obvious similarities of likes and dislikes of certain things, we both had O.J.B.D. (obsessive Jonas Brothers Disorder).

All of our other friends think we're overly obsessed. That's totally true. We'd be sitting at the lunch table talking about the most random stuff and someone would say something about eating steak for dinner and Katherine and I would blurt out at EXACTLY the same time, "OMJ THAT'S NICK'S FAVORITE FOOD!!" Everyone else would roll their eyes and continue their conversation while Katherine and I would continue rambling on about the Jonas Brothers.

The first bell rang and it was time for homeroom. Lucy, Elaina, Annie and I were lucky enough to be in the same homeroom. When we got there, we took our usual seats in the back corner of the room so our homeroom teacher would notice our usual uniform violation i/e wrong colored socks, non-uniform sweatshirt; you get the picture.

When the morning announcements came on, we ignored them as usual and our homeroom teacher, as usual, tells us to shut up and listen but we, as usual, just keep on chatting.

This was what homeroom was usually like. Once announcements were over, our homeroom teacher took attendance and told us we had an assembly at 9:40 in the gym.

"Gross, I hate assemblies," Annie said aloud.

Our teacher ignored her and said, "This is mandatory and the attendance will be taken there since many of you think you can just skip them." Everyone looked over and Lucy and she started laughing.

At Saint Cecilia's, we have a block schedule which means we have a total of 8 classes, 4 on each day. So we have every class every other day for an hour and a half. It might sound horrible but I totally love it.

So after my first period class, which I had with Katherine, we walked over to the gym and found a seat on the bleachers.

The assembly was going to last for an hour. We had no idea what it was going to be about. Our vice principal turned on the mic and told us to be quiet.

"Attention freshman class, you are probably well aware that we that in order to graduate, you must have completed 100 hours of service. Considering that you're 1/8 through you're high school career, we would like you to get started on your service. We aren't asking you to go on a service trip or anything, just if you do service of any kind, write it down in the logs you will get tomorrow at homeroom. All you need to write down is what you did, how long you did it and you need a signature that shows that you really did do the service."

The rest of the assembly was just about different service opportunities Saint Cecilia's had to offer. Of course, we were encouraged to chose a different service if we wanted too.

The rest of the school day was a blur…mostly because I wasn't paying attention at all.

When I got home, I told my mom about how the principal wanted us to start our service. My mom immediately started listing service opportunities.

"OK so what kind of service do you want to do?" she asked.

"Uhh...I'm not sure yet."

"Well do you want to work with animals…kids…the elderly…?"

"O no, not kids. I get enough kids here."

"Babe, you only have one sister."

"And that is certainly enough."

"OK, so there's a nursing home about 15 minutes from here, South Side Nursing Home. My friend Connie works there and she could probably let you do service there."

"Nursing home, sure sounds fun." I really wasn't paying any attention. 100 hours, I could just do it all in a few weeks if I do a service trip my senior year.

"Ok, so I'll sign you up."

"Great, sounds fun."

The next day I woke up to my 5 year-old alarm clock. 7 o'clock as usual. I went downstairs to eat my cereal. My mom came down into the kitchen and said, "OK, so you have an interview at 4 so the Nursing Home can match you up with an elderly buddy."

I spit my cereal across the table all over Amy. "EWWW!!"

"NURSING HOME? WHY THE HECK AM I GETTING A BUDDY AT THE NURSERY HOME?"

My mom got a napkin and started cleaning off Amy's face. "You said yesterday that you wanted too, so I got you an interview. And it was very unnecessary to spit your cereal across the table."

"Sorry Amy, but I don't want to volunteer at a Nursing Home."

"I'm sorry honey, but I already scheduled the interview and you have to do it twice a week after school. All you have to do is hang out with your buddy for 4 hours and eat dinner with them. You'll be done with your service hours before you know it."

"4 HOURS!! That's a LONG TIME!! And why do you keep calling them my 'buddy' that sounds so weird."

"Well, that's what Connie said the program is called. The 'elderly buddy program'.

"O great. So are you going to drive me there after school today?"

"Yes, so try to get your homework done in your free period."

"Can do."

I heard Lucy's mom outside so I went out and had another glorious day at school.


	2. South Side Nursing Home

_Hey Guys. OK, so this is my first FANFIC so please comment on if you like it or not. I have the entire thing plus half of the sequel written but I'll try to upload a chapter a day. So PLEASE PLEASE comment and tell me how you like it!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: South Side Nursing Home

Right when I walked in I knew I was in a nursing home. There were old people walking around with canes and playing poker. 'Great', I thought. 'I have absolutely no idea how to play poker.'

"Megan?" I saw my mom's friend, Connie, sitting at the front desk.

"Yes. Hi, Connie." I went up and shook her hand.

"How are you?"

"Just fine, thanks." I tried to keep a smile on my face.

"That's good. OK, so if you would like to come with me, we can fill out some papers."

"O-kee-doke." I followed Connie into what looked like the office. Connie motioned for me to sit by a desk and she took a seat behind it. She handed me some papers and told me to fill them out honestly.

_Elderly Buddy Program_

_Name__: Megan Smith_

_Age__: 15_

_Birthday__: March 17, 1993_

_School__: Saint Cecilia High School_

_Favorite Sport__: Volleyball and Baseball_

_Favorite __Pass-Times: Reading, Writing, Guitar Hero, Listening to Music_

_Favorite Subject in School__: Physics_

_If you could spend a day in anyone's shoes who would it be?_

The survey continued on in this fashion. It took about 20 minutes to finish it. Some of the questions I found completely random and strange but I answered them anyway.

I gave the sheet to Connie and she said she would find me a _buddy_ and I would be able to meet them next week.

I went home and immediately started doing my homework. I had to read 4 chapters in my Literature book and study for a test in algebra that I was most likely to fail.

My mom came up in my room and said it was time for dinner. I went downstairs to find McDonalds. Typical family meal when my dad wasn't home. He worked out of town from Monday through Thursday and my mom really isn't much of a cook.

"So how did it go today?"

"What? O ya that. It was fine, I guess."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I just basically filled out a survey and they said they'd get back to me in a week."

"FUN!"

"Yup."

I finished my hamburger and went up to bed.

The next morning when I got to school I had World History first period. Our teacher walked around handing our tests back. Annie and I were in the same class and we were both freaking out. She gave back our tests and we closed our eyes and said a silent prayer. I opened my eyes and looked my paper. 87 WOO HOO. Annie got a 95. I gave her the evil eye but she just stuck her tongue out at me.

When I got home, I showed my mom my test and she let me pick dinner that night. Hmm…out of my WIDE variety of fast food restaurants, what should I pick?

I ended up picking Taco Bell. OK, so I know an 87 isn't the greatest grade in the world. It's like a B. But considering I seriously STINK at World History, it's pretty good.

The next few days were kind of blurs in my mind, but I was really nervous about figuring out who my _buddy_ was going to be. What if I didn't like them? It might get really awkward. What if we have nothing alike? Well, we should hopefully have _something_ alike considering I had to fill out that survey.

Finally it was the weekend. The best 2 and a half days of the week. And this was no ordinary weekend. This was the weekend that the tickets for the Jonas Brothers concert go on sale. I am so excited. Katherine and I had a sleep over at my house and never really went to bed but we got dressed again at 3 in the morning and, much to his dismay, my dad drove us down to the box office and we were the first in line!! I couldn't believe it! The fact that no one was in line _might_ have had something to do with the fact that it was 13 degrees outside. We got seats in the front row. FRONT AND CENTER!

My dad picked us up at 11 and we drove Katherine home. When we got home I went up to my room and crashed. I slept until 3 o'clock and was hungry so I had a snack. The phone rang but I didn't feel like picking it up. My mom was at work and was going to get home around 5. There was nothing to do so I went downstairs and played guitar hero. Amy came down and watched.

Mom came home and checked the messages on the phone. There was one from South Side Nursing Home. Connie had found my buddy and she wanted me to come to the Home tomorrow and meet him.

I woke the next morning at 9 (since it was Sunday my personal alarm clock was still in bed). I realized I just had 1 hour before I had to be at the Nursing Home. I took a fast shower and put on khakis and a cute T-shirt. I went downstairs and found a grande Java Chip Frappiccino on the table. My dad went to Starbucks earlier that morning and got me coffee because he thought I would need energy for my day.

I left the house with my mom at 9:45 and arrived at the Nursing Home promptly at 10. Connie was there to great us and had me sign in. Then she gave me an information packet on my new _buddy._

His name was Billy Parker and he was 65 years old. We had some of the same interests including Guitar Hero, which surprised me.

"Would you like to come upstairs and meet Billy?" Connie asked.

"Sure." I was still kind of nervous but I had to keep a smile on my face. My mom said goodbye and Connie walked me upstairs.

Man, this place was HUGE!

"Before you meet Billy, I think I'll show you around so you know where everything is if you would happen to need anything."

She showed me the kitchen, the game room, the assistant station, the nurse's office and the renting room. When I walked into the renting room I couldn't believe my eyes. There were games, play stations and DVD's all over the walls.

"If you ever need to borrow something you can come in here. All you have to do is sign it out and make sure you return it in good condition. OK, so that's basically all you need to know. Do you have any question?"

I shook my head.

"OK, so are you ready to meet Billy?"

_PLEASE COMMENT!_


	3. Billy Parker

_OMG so I'm really glad that you guys like my story. I decided to update a few more chapters today because I really want to get to when the Jonas Brothers come in. :D _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3: Billy Parker

125…126…127. This was it. Billy's room number was 127. Connie said she would stay with me for the first visit so it wouldn't be so awkward. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard an older man say from behind the door.

"It's Connie. Megan, your new buddy is here to meet you."

Billy opened the door and immediately embraced me in a hug. I wasn't quite prepared for this. Connie just laughed at my reaction.

"MEGAN! MEGAN! It's SO nice to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too." I said.

"Come on inside." I walked into his small apartment. It was well kept and it smelt like apple pie. There were pictures all over the walls of him, I'm assuming when he was younger. I didn't get too close when I looked at them but from a distance some of them looked like he was playing the guitar onstage. The only weird thing was the picture looked like it was taken recently, not like a picture taken 40 years ago.

"Were you in a band?" I asked politely. He looked over at the pictures I was looking at.

"Yes I was, it was a long time ago, though. I could play some songs for you later if you would like. You could sing along!"

Great. First of all, I can't sing too well. Well, I can…but I chose not too. Secondly, I bet we know none of the same songs. He's probably playing the Beatles and older bands and I'm busy jamming to the Jonas Brothers. That would be kind of funny if he knew a Jonas Brother's song.

"Ya, that would be fun." I answered.

"Do you want to play guitar hero?"

"Ya, sure." I suddenly got excited. I was happy he was asking me to play guitar hero and not poker.

"I already rented a Wii and the game from the game room. So we wouldn't have to waste time."

"Great." I took a seat next to Billy on the couch while Connie sat down at the Kitchen table, watching us.

Billy turned the game on and got it set up. He scrolled down through the list of songs and chose a song on the hard level. _Hit me With your Best Shot._ I was surprised that he was able to play on the hard level. But then again, he did play guitar and he was in a band.

"Do you mind if I go first?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I actually wanted to see him play. I personally had just gotten to the hard level.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_That's o.k., lets see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

"Wow, you're really good!" and he really was! I have never seen anyone that good.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!_

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_

_But that's o.k., see if I care!_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!_

_Well youre the real tough cookie with the long history_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Come on, hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why dont you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!_

The song ended and I must have had this totally amazed look on my face because he looked over at me and laughed. "Do you want to try?"

"Sure…" he handed me the guitar and I chose School's Out on the hard level. Big Mistake.

_Well we got no choice_

_All the girls and boys_

_Makin all that noise_

_'Cause they found new toys_

_Well we can't salute ya_

_Can't find a flag_

_If that don't suit ya_

_That's a drag_

I was doing HORRIBLE!

_School's out for summer_

_School's out forever_

_School's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils_

_No more books_

_No more teacher's dirty looks_

_Well we got no class_

_And we got no principles_

_And we got no innocence_

_We can't even think of a word that rhymes_

_School's out for summer_

_School's out forever_

"BOO!" the game yelled at me. I had failed the song. Connie and Billy started laughing at me and my face probably turned red.

"It's OK. That song is pretty hard."

We spent the rest of the visit playing guitar hero and after 6 tries, I finally finished the song…barely. When it came time for me to leave, Billy gave me a hug goodbye and thanked me for coming.

"I've been pretty lonely these past few months since my wife died, I'm so glad I have a buddy now!" The sincere look on his face made me want to cry but I held it in.

Connie walked me downstairs and brought me to the front desk. "OK, so what days do you want to come in and work on?" Connie said when she took out some papers and handed them to me. "Your mom said you want to work 2 days a week for 4 hours each."

"O ya, ummm." I thought about my busy schedule and tried to think of 2 days out of the week that I could afford to give up. "Monday and Thurday are good."

"OK, I'll sign you up and tell Billy that you will come on those days. Billy have any living family?"

"Yes, he has a daughter and 4 grandsons, but they're so busy they hardly ever visit. As a matter of fact, I don't think they've seen him since his wife died."

"O, that's too bad. When did she die?"

"About 9 months ago. He doesn't really mourn over her too much. He tries to live the rest of his life to the fullest."

When my mom came to pick me up, she asked me how the visit was.

"It was fun. Billy's a really nice guy. We played guitar hero the whole time!"

"Really?"

"Yah! He's surprisingly good. He asked me to play and I thought I would be a lot better that him."

"So when are you going back?"

"I'm going there on Mondays and Thursdays."

"OK, so I'll pick you up at school and I can drop you off there."

"Sounds good."

I went up to my room to start my homework. I got out my physics binder and started finding the amount of energy in certain objects; stupid stuff that basically doesn't matter in life. I heard something behind me and turned around. Amy was jumping on my bed and singing SOS.

"AMY, GET OUT!"

"NO! OOOO! THIS IS AN SOS DON'T WANNA…"

"AMY NOW!"

"THIS IS THE BOTTOM LINE IT'S…"

I tackled her to the ground. And she kept singing. "I GAVE MY ALL FOR YOU…"

"Amy, go bug someone else!"

"FINE!" Amy was starting to walk out of my room when she turned around to give me the tongue when she saw a new poster of The Jonas Brothers on my wall. "Hey, that's a new poster!" She ran over to look at it. I had about 8 posters of the Jo Bros and countless Magazine articles all over my walls. Amy called Nick Jonas my 'boyfriend'. She thinks that if you say you have a crush on them it automatically means you are their boyfriend/girlfriend. "MEGAN! YOUR BOYFRIEND LOOKS CUTE IN THAT PICTURE!"

"O thanks Amy, now OUT!" Finally she left, and I looked back over at my new poster. "Yes," I thought to myself, "he does look _very_ good in that picture."

_PLEASE COMMENT:D_

_OK, just so you know…Billy's wife died and he's been having heart problems, that's why he's in a nursing home. I sent this to my friend and she's like, WHY is a 65 year old guy in a nursing home?? Just so that makes sense._


	4. Billy and the Dawgs

Chapter 4: Billy and the Dawgs

Monday rolled around again. I woke up at 7, as usual with the help of Amy. School, as usual, was a blur. I got to physics class and realized I did all of my homework wrong and I had drawn hearts around Nick Jonas' name all around my paper. It's kind of embarrassing but thank god our teacher doesn't collect our homework. When the bell rang at 3:05, I ran out to my mom's car and we drove to South Side Nursing Home. I remembered to grab my service log out of my locker this time.

When I got there I went to the front desk and signed in with Connie. I asked her to fill out my service log. She handed it back to me. "Billy wants you to rent a wii and guitar hero III out of the renting room. He didn't get around to it this morning."

"Sure, no problem." I went upstairs and got the stuff for Billy and went up to his room.

"Hey, Megan!" He embraced me in another hug.

"Hi, Billy. I got the Wii and guitar hero. Do you want me to go plug it in?"

"Ya, that would be great." I walked into the clean apple pie scented apartment.

"I hope you've been practicing, Billy. I was playing this weekend and I mastered _Hit Me with Your Best Shot_"

"O boy", he said with a smile on his face.

We played guitar hero for a while. "OK, you win." I said. Apparently he had been practicing. A LOT!

"OK."

"So…you said you were in a band, what kind?"

"What kind is there besides rock and roll?" he asked. I found this rather funny. I've never met an older person that loved rock and roll music and not classical or jazz.

"So, what was your band's name?"

"Billy and the Dawgs."

"Umm…so I'm assuming you were the lead singer?"

"Yes. I played the guitar and sang. My friend Paul played the drums and Lil' Ray Ray played the keyboard."

"Lil' Ray Ray?"

"His name was really Richard, but we called him Lil' Ray Ray."

"Wanna play again?" Billy asked motioning to the Wii.

"You are so on." While Billy was playing guitar hero, I started to wonder why he was in a Nursing Home. He was in perfect condition, and it looked like he could take perfectly good care of himself.

When it came time for me to leave, I said bye to Billy and I told him I would see him on Thursday. I went down to the front desk to sign out with Connie. "Connie?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Billy in a nursing home if he's only 65 years old? He can take perfectly good care of himself."

"Well, did Billy tell you that he was in a band?"

"Yes."

"Well, he was singing at a concert when he was 27 years old, at that time he was married and had his only daughter, Denise. He was doing his finale and I guess he got too crazy because he had a heart attack."

"O my gosh."

"It was really scary. His wife died about 25 years later. So he moved in with his daughter and her husband, Paul."

"Is he still having heart problems?"

"Every once in a while, yes. He gets overly excited sometimes and he just gets uncontrollable. So you need to make sure he's never too excited because his heart can't take as much as it used too."

"Why isn't he living with them anymore?"

"Denise and Paul went on the road a lot with their sons. They were never really home enough to take care of them."

"O, well that's too bad. He seems to like it here, though.

"Yes he sure does.

"Well, thanks, Connie. See you on Thursday."

My mom picked me up outside and drove me home. Tuesday and Wednesday passed and it came time to visit Billy again.

I went to the front desk as usual and signed in with Connie. I walked upstairs to room 127 and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again, "Billy?" I called. There was still no answer. I was beginning to get worried.

Where was Billy?

_PLEASE COMMENT! _


	5. Meeting Billy

Chapter 5: Meeting Billy's Family

Finally after 5 minutes of waiting Billy came to the door. "Sorry Megan," he said and embraced me in a hug. "I was on the phone with my son-in-law, Kevin. He and his family are coming to town in 2 weeks and they're going to come and visit me!"

"Billy, that's great!" I gave him another hug.

"Would you like to meet them?" he asked. "I think you would really like my grandsons." He walked me inside and sat on the couch.

"Sure, I would love to meet your family."

4 grandsons? That will probably be pretty awkward. But as long as we have guitar hero, I think it will be OK.

"So when are they coming again?"

"Well, they said they would drop by on the 22nd of February and they invited me to watch them perform the next day."

"So are they in a band too?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. "They're pretty good. Teenage girls love them."

I was starting to wonder if I've ever heard of them. But if I asked Billy who they were and I've never heard of the band, it might hurt his feelings.

The next 2 weeks passed by quickly. When the day came for me to meet Billy's family, I was well prepared. Billy had told me so much about them. There were 4 of them. They were 20, 18, 15 and 7 years old. Though strangely enough he never told me their names.

They were supposed to be here any minute now.

"It's pretty cold in here," Billy commented. "Can you go grab my sweater out of my room?"

"Sure." I walked into Billy's room. I had never been in there before. There were even more pictures in there than in the living room. There were posters along one of the walls. I looked at them and had to do a double-take. All of the posters were of the Jonas Brothers. Was Billy a fan of them too?

I looked at them and realized something. "Crap," I said out loud. "I'm going to the Jonas Brothers' concert the day I'm supposed to go out with Billy's family." How was I going to tell Billy this? He was so looking forward to this. I heard a knock on the door, assuming it was Billy's family, I grabbed his sweater and walked back into the TV room.

"Grandpa!" I heard a young boy saying in the front room.

"Kevin!" I heard Billy scream.

"Grandpa, you know I'm Frankie."

"I know, I just like playing with you."

"Hey, dad." I heard a woman saying.

"Hey, Denise."

I decided to give them a few minutes.

"I want you to meet my friend, Megan."

Apparently not…

"Megan?"

"Coming."

I walked into the front room. There were 6 people in there with Billy. I smiled at Billy as he said, "Family, this is my friend, Megan."

I looked around at his family and dropped Billy's sweater. "This is my daughter Denise, her husband Kevin and their kids, Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie."

"Hey, Megan." "Hi!" "How you doing, Megan?"

I couldn't speak, much less move. "Megan?"

"O, sorry. Umm…Hi!" I said and shook Mr. Jonas' hand. The rest of the family gave me a hug. OMG OMG I just hugged the Jonas Brothers.

"I'm assuming that Papa Billy didn't tell you that we were the Jonas Brothers."

"He didn't mention it, no." I gave Billy a strange look. He laughed.

I suddenly realized that Billy's sweater was lying at my feet so I quickly picked it up and handed it to 'Papa Billy' as his grandsons called him.

Apparently Billy had left guitar hero on because I heard it in the background. "Grandpa, sine when do you play guitar hero?" Kevin asked.

"I just started recently actually? Do you want to play against me?" Kevin had a challenging look on his face.

"Sure, I guess I'll have to go easy on my own grandson." We all gathered in the TV room. Mr. Jonas, Joe and Frankie sat at the kitchen table watching every one else. Mrs. Jonas sat next her dad and Kevin sat on the other side of him with the guitar in his hand. Nick sat next to Kevin and motioned for me to sit by him. It was a small couch so I was sitting very uncomfortably close him.

Kevin chose _School's Out_ on the Expert Level. And I thought his grandpa was good. Kevin was amazing. My jaw dropped as I looked down at his hands moving across the frets on the guitar. He got it perfect; note for note. All I could manage to get out of my mouth was "Wow."

'Papa Billy' chose the same song on the same level. He did just as good. "Since when do you play on the expert level?" I asked him.

"Well, to be honest, I've kind of been going easy on you." I gave him a look of disbelief.

"By playing on what level?" Joe asked from the kitchen table.

"Hard," he replied.

"O well you two can still do better than Nick," Frankie said from Joe's lap.

"Frankie," Nick said, sounding annoyed.

"Come on, Nick. You play guitar in one of the biggest bands around. You can't be that bad."

"Playing Guitar Hero is a lot different from playing real guitar, 'Papa Billy'." Nick said.

"Ya, sure. Why don't you play against Megan?" Billy asked Nick.

"Sure," he said. What Billy didn't know was that I had been practicing over the past few days. I had now gotten through all of the songs on the expert level.

Billy passes the guitar to Nick and he passed it to me. "You can go first," Nick said.

"OK," I can't believe I'm playing guitar Hero against NICK JONAS! This was so amazing!

I chose to play the hardest song on the expert level. "Megan, you don't have to do the hardest song on the game, you could beat him on the easy level." Kevin said.

"Ha ha, Kevin," Nick said sarcastically.

I played the song perfectly. Billy and Kevin gave me a high-five. Nick looked incredibly scared. "I want a front row seat," Joe said. He ran over and sat on Kevin's lap.

"Joe, what's your problem?" Kevin asked.

"Nick's attempting Medium and I want a front row seat."

"You mean you only play on the easy level?" I asked.

"Easy and the tutorial level where they slow the song down like A LOT!" Frankie said.

"OK guys, stop making fun of Nick," Mr. Jonas said.

Nick started playing _Hit Me with Your Best Shot _on the Medium level.

Joe, Kevin, Frankie and Billy started singing along. About a minute went by and Nick failed. "OK, Nick, that was pretty pathetic," Frankie said.

"Frankie, shut up!" Nick practically yelled.

"Nick, don't yell at your brother!" Mrs. Jonas said.

"Sorry, mom."

"OK, so since Kevin and Megan won, I think they should do a championship." Billy said.

"Doesn't anyone else want to play?" I asked.

"No, that's OK." Joe and Frankie said.

"You two should both play the same song and we'll compare your scores," Billy said.

"OK, so if Kevin wins, he gets to pick the lucky girl out of the audience to sing to when we sing _Hello Beautiful._" Joe said sarcastically.

"And if Megan wins?" Nick asked.

"She gets to go on a date with Nick!" Frankie yelled.

"What??" Nick and I both said at the same time.

"Deal!" Kevin grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Wait, I never…" wait, why was I complaining? I might go on a date with Nick Jonas. "Fine."

Nick was giving Frankie the death stare.

Kevin let me go first. I did amazing. Well what can I say, I had I reason to win. When I gave the guitar to Kevin, you could tell he was purposely doing worse than he usually does.

I beat him by 20 points. "Kevin, you lost on purpose," Nick said.

"It's OK, Kevin. We'll still let you pick the girl out of the audience just so you don't feel so bad." Joe said pretending to feel bad for his brother.

"Thanks, buddy," Kevin said. He had this pathetic puppy pout look on his face and Joe gave him a hug.

"OK, let's put the game away and go out to dinner," Mr. Jonas said.

"Megan, would you like to join us?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Sure!" I said. "I probably should call my mom and let her know."

I walked out into the hallway and dialed my home number. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I just met Billy's family and they invited me to dinner with them."

"O, that's nice of them."

"Yes it is."

"So are you still going to need a ride home?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call you back about that."

"OK, bye, honey. Have fun."

"Bye, mom." I hung up and went back in Billy's apartment.

"OK, I can go."

"Sweet!" Joe said.

We walked downstairs and Billy and I signed out with Connie. When we walked outside Billy and I stopped dead.

_OK, I think I'm done updating for today. Tell me how you like it!!_


	6. Dinner with Billy

Chapter 6: Dinner with the Jo Bros

"What?" Kevin and Joe asked.

There was this huge bus parked in the parking lot of the Nursing Home.

"That thing is _HUGE!_" I said.

"O, right. That. Megan, Papa Billy, welcome to our home on wheels," Kevin said.

"O my gosh," I whispered.

We walked into the huge bus and I thought it was big from the outside. It was even bigger on the inside. The front of the bus was like a kitchen type thing and in the middle were all of the 'condos' as they called them. In the back of the bus, there were some built-in couches and a _huge_ TV. Billy sat down on the couch along with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie sat down in the front lounge.

"Megan, come sit with us!" Frankie said.

"OK."

There was enough room on each side of the table for 3 people. Joe and Kevin were on one side and Nick and Frankie were on the other. I sat down next to Nick. "So, when are you two going on your date?"

Awkward…

"Umm…" I started to say.

"How about tomorrow before sound check," Kevin piped up. I could see Nick and I were having no say in this whatsoever.

"OK, so where do you want to go?" Nick asked. "You're probably going to have to pick the place cause I know where nothing is around here."

"Guys, don't pressure Megan to do anything she doesn't want to do," we heard Mr. Jonas say from the other room.

"But dad, she wans to do it," Joe said. "Don't you Megan."

"Uhhh…"

"Well, you won and this is your prize," Kevin said.

"You totally lost on purpose, though."

Why was I complaining?

"So, where are we going for dinner?" I asked.

"No idea," Joe said. Nick was being awfully quiet.

"So, do you want to go to the City Museum tomorrow, Nick?

"Sure!" He said.

The rest of the bus ride consisted of arm wrestling, singing, and the order for the concert tomorrow night.

"So Megan, do you have tickets for our concert tomorrow night?"

"Yah, front and center."

"Who's going with you?"

"My best friend Katherine."

"Man, what time did you have to get those tickets?"

"We got to the Box Office at 3 in the morning."

"Man, you're crazy."

"Well, we wanted good tickets."

"Do you want backstage passes to go with those tickets?"

"OMJ, yes!" They all started laughing.

"We gave Papa Billy one, then we can give you and Katherine one…and there's one more if you want to invite another friend."

Sweet. "Can I bring my little sister, Amy?"

"Sure, how old is she?"

"5"

"OK, Frankie would have someone to hang out with."

Frankie rolled his eyes.

The bus turned into the lot for the restaurant and we all hopped out. We were in downtown St. Louis, about 15 minutes from where I live. We were eating at the Spaghetti Factory. This was my all time favorite restaurant. I knew this was Billy's favorite too because he mentioned it a few times.

We walked inside and sat down immediately. Mr. Jonas had called ahead with reservations.

We had a table set for 8; 4 Chairs on each side. On one side of the table, was Mrs. Jonas, Billy, Mr. Jonas, and Kevin. On the other side, there was Joe, Frankie, Nick, and then me.

"So what time are you guys going to the City Museum tomorrow?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Umm…" I started to say.

"Dad, I want to go to the City Museum too!" Frankie said.

"Yah, I want to go too." Kevin said.

"And don't leave me out!" Joe said.

"OK, why doesn't Kevin drive there when it opens and you can stay there until 3ish." Mrs. Jonas said.

"OK," Kevin said. "Papa Billy, do you want to go?"

"O no, I'll let you kids have fun." Billy gave me a wink. I just smiled.

"Megan, what time do they open?" I quickly snapped back to reality.

"I think 9."

"OK, so I'll pick you up at 8:45. Where do you live?"

"Uhh… Do you know where Ted Drewes is?"

"YES!" Kevin said. "OMG you live right there! We totally have to go there tonight after dinner."

"OK."

"Sounds good!"

"So Megan, do you want to call your mom and tell you her she doesn't have to pick you up?"

"Sure. I'll do that after we eat."

Our food had just arrived. Joe, Frankie and I just got spaghetti with marinara sauce. Nick got some weird pasta thing, along with Kevin; and the 3 adults got some strangely colored pasta.

I was sitting between Nick and Joe. Mrs. Jonas had to cut Frankie's spaghetti. I looked over at Joe and he didn't cut up his spaghetti and it was disgusting. He had spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. "Joe, would you like me to cut that up for you?" I asked. He looked over at me, spaghetti still hanging out of his mouth, and nodded. He handed me his plate and I cut it up for him. "I feel like I'm feeding my 5 year old sister." I said. Everyone laughed.

We finished eating, paid the bill and started walking back to the truck.

_I said I've been to the Year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

_Is doin fine._

I grabbed my phone from my purse and looked at the caller ID. It was my mom. "Hello?"

"Hey Megan, it's mom."

"I know."

"Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"Umm, actually the Jonas Brothers are going to drop me off at home."

"Haha, Megan. Keep on dreaming. So is Billy's family going to drop you off at home?"

"Yes, we're going to Ted Drewes first and then they'll drop me off."

"OK, so is Billy's family nice."

"Yes, mom. O, can I go to the City Museum tomorrow with them?"

"I don't know, honey. I would like to meet them first."

"OK, well you can meet them tonight when they drop me off."

"OK, well have fun at Ted Drewes."

"Thanks, bye, mom."

"Bye, honey."

I put my phone back in my purse and hopped into the tour bus. The bus driver called me to the front of the bus and asked me which highway to take. I told him and then I hopped into the booth next to Joe. We started talking about the City Museum. They had gone there before but they went with Miley. "Wait, aren't you dating Miley, Nick?" Nick turned red and everyone else started laughing.

"Uhh…don't remind him about that." Kevin whispered.

"OK, so anyway…" Joe started to say but he was interrupted by…

_People change and promises are broken._

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open._

_Don't forget to take a breath._

"Hello?" I said. It was Katherine.

"Hey Megan, where have you been I've been calling forever!"

"O sorry, I must have not gotten a signal at the restaurant."

Joe took the phone out of my hand.

"Hey Katherine, what's up?"

"Umm, who is this? OMG did Megan get a new boyfriend?"

"Ya, I'm her new boyfriend, Joe."

I tried to grab the phone out of Joe's hand but Kevin was too fast.

"Hey, Katherine."

"OMG is Megan two-timing?"

"Is this something she would usually do?" Kevin asked. He turned the phone on speaker.

"Well, she's only had one boyfriend and he turned out gay." I grabbed the phone from Kevin and turned it off speaker.

"Thanks, Katherine."

"So, do you have a new boyfriend?"

"No, Katherine. I'm just hanging out with Billy's grandsons."

"O, are they nice?"

"O you have no idea!"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could give me a ride to the concert tomorrow night."

"Umm, hold on." I put my hand over the mic on my phone, "Guys, can we pick Katherine up for the concert? She lives like 10 minutes from the City Museum."

"Yeah, sure. I'm driving to the theatre so I can pick her up on the way there," Kevin said. "We can pick her up at 3:45 cause we have to be at the theatre at 4."

"Yeah, we can."

"OK, thanks. Bye!"

"Bye."

"I love how you didn't tell Katherine who was picking her up."

"She'd have a heart attack and die."

"O, then it's probably a good thing you didn't tell her."

"Yes, it sure is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you guys liked it! Please comment. _


	7. Awkward

Chapter 7: Awkward…

We got to Ted Drewes at like 9:30. It was a Friday night and Ted Drewes was extremely crowded. The guys decided to stay in the bus because if they got recognized it would be really crazy. So Mrs. Jonas and I walked off the bus, which they parked a block away, took everyone's order and got their ice cream.

When we got to the bus, we gave everybody their ice cream and we decided to go back to my house and eat it. I sat in front with the bus driver to show him where I lived. Kevin sat up there too so he would know where to pick me up tomorrow.

When we turned onto my street, we all hopped out of the bus so it could park somewhere else. Amy was sitting on the front steps waiting for me. I got out of the bus and she ran to great me. "Hi, Megan!"

"Hey, Amy." I'm assuming that the guys got out of the bus because Amy looked behind me and screamed.

"O MY GOSH!! MEGAN!! MEGAN!! IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I immediately turned red and threw my hand over Amy's mouth.

"Awkward…" Joe said in his weird voice. Kevin and Frankie just laughed.

My mom walked outside and stopped dead. "Hey, mom!" I said. She just stood there.

"Umm, Megan. I thought you were kidding about Billy's grandsons being the Jonas Brothers."

"Why would I kid about something about like? I got you some ice cream." I handed her the ice cream. "Uhhh, mom?" She was clearly still surprised. "Can they come inside?"

"O, yes. Sorry about that," my mom opened the door and let us all in. I was still carrying Amy. I dropped her when we got inside and she sprinted into the kitchen to eat the ice cream I got her.

"Welcome to our home!" I said sarcastically. My home wasn't huge, but it was big enough for the 4 of us. My mom, Billy, Mrs. and Mrs. Jonas sat down at the kitchen table. Amy got up and came over by me and the Jonas kids, which were standing in another corner of the room.

"Megan, can we go in your room?"

"Uhh, no."

"Why not?" I gave Amy the evil eye but she ignored it. She grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him upstairs. I started to panic. Did I leave anything out in my room that Nick probably wouldn't want to see? I think I had cleaned my room that morning, so I think I was good. I followed Amy and Nick nonetheless. Joe, Kevin and Frankie followed me. When I got to my room, I stopped dead. Nick and Amy were already inside and Amy was laughing her head off. Nick had turned bright red.

Amy had drawn all over my Jonas Brothers posters, putting little hearts around Nick. Plus to make it worse, she wrote the only word she knew how to spell, _LOVE_, ALL over the posters as well.

Joe, Kevin and Frankie had just entered the room and they were rolling to the floor laughing.

"Haha!!" Amy said.

"Amy, you are so DEAD!"

I started chasing her around my small room. She ran out into the hallway and into her room. She locked to door. I started banging on the door when I realized that the Jonas Brothers were still watching me.

"Sorry about that," I quickly said.

"_Megan and Nick singing in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes marriage in a baby carriage!" _

Nick and my faces were so red, and the other three were still cracking up.

_That's not all, that's not all…then comes baby drinkin' alcohol._

"Let's just…uhh…ignore her and go downstairs," I quickly said.

"So, Megan. What's with the whole Nick…boyfriend thing?" Joe asked.

"Uhh…she thinks that, when you have a crush on someone, they're automatically your boyfriend or girlfriend. It's kind of weird, actually." Joe and Kevin were still laughing. We walked back downstairs to finish our ice cream.

"What was all that about?" my mom asked.

"O, nothing." Nick said.

Joe and Kevin were still laughing.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Megan is just a big Jonas Brothers fan apparently." Frankie said.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Sure." Nick said.

"Bye, Megan," Billy said and he gave me a hug. "I'll see you at the concert tomorrow. I look forward to meeting your friend Katherine."

I said bye to all of the Jonas' and gave them all hugs.

"Bye, guys! See you at the concert tomorrow!" Amy said.

"Bye, Amy," Kevin said. "So, I'll pick you up at 8:45 tomorrow for you date then, Megan?" Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"Ya, see you then." They all walked out to their bus and I closed the front door.

"So Megan, since when do you have a boyfriend?" my mom asked.

"Oh, uhh." I was not allowed to date until I was 15. "It's not really a date. I beat Kevin in a game of Guitar Hero, and my prize was a date with Nick. But we decided that we would just go to the City Museum as a group."

"O, OK. So are you bringing Amy to the City Museum with you? So Kevin doesn't have to drop her off and then go get Katherine," my mom asked.

"No way, I am no longer bringing Amy to the concert."

"Why not?" I took my mom's hand and took her up to my room and showed her my sabotaged posters.

"That's why."

"AMY!" Amy came out of her room looking all sweet and innocent. This was one thing I hated about having a little sister. She could get out of anything by being cute.

"Yes, mommy?" she had her puppy put look on. I used to be able to pull that off, but I guess when you get older, it's not as cute and effective.

"Why did you color all over Megan's posters?"

"Mom, she's in love with Nick. I thought she would be happy if I did that to her posters. I didn't know that he was actually going to come over!"

"Well Amy, you know that was still wrong."

"Sorry, mommy. Can I still go to the concert tomorrow?"

"You'll have to ask Megan." Amy looked over at me now with the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but you still aren't coming to the City Museum."

"Fine."

"Well I guess you can pick her up at Katherine's house. I'm going over there tomorrow because I have to talk to her mom about the auction next month."

OK, so tomorrow was all planned out. Kevin was going to pick me up at 8:45 and we were going to the City Museum. We were going to pick Katherine up at her house sometime around 2:45 and then we were going to head off to the concert.

I got into bed and thought about my day.

I had met the Jonas Brothers.

They took me out to dinner…and we got ice cream.

And they were taking me on a 'date' tomorrow.

I'm getting backstage passes for my concert.

I couldn't be happier.

Tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life.

* * *

_Please comment!  
_


	8. City Museum

Chapter 8: City Museum

Once again I felt someone tapping me shoulder. Amy. "Megan." It was Saturday. I didn't want to wake up, because I was having the most amazing dream. In my dream, I had met the Jonas Brothers. It was so amazing. "Megan." Amy was getting louder. I put a pillow over my head. I wanted to go back to sleep. I wanted to dream again. I wanted to go hang out with the Jonas Brothers. "MEGAN!"

"AMY GET OUT!" I flung my hand at her. I heard someone scream, but it wasn't Amy.

"MEGAN, WHAT THE HECK?" I shot up and saw Nick Jonas with him hand covering his left eye.

"O my gosh, I'm so sorry." I felt horrible. "I thought you were Amy."

"It's OK," said Nick. I looked over at the clock. It read 8:00.

"You guys are early," I said.

"Sorry, we just wanted to see if you wanted to get some breakfast, but apparently not."

"O, no, I'd love too. Just, uhh, let me get dressed."

"OK, well I'll just wait downstairs I guess." Nick left my room. I jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could. I chose some cute jeans and my favorite T-shirt. I grabbed my Jonas Brothers T-shirt and brought it downstairs and gave it to my mom. I told her to bring it to Katherine's house so I could change into it.

I walked into the front room to get Nick. "Ready," I said. Woah, he was cute. He was just sitting on my couch. He hopped up, grabbed my hand and said, "Ready for our date?" I think my heart might have skipped a beat.

"Since when did you get all excited? Yesterday you looked like you were dreading this."

"Well, to be honest, yesterday was kind of awkward."

"Ya, it kind of was."

"But, I hope we will have a lot of fun today."

"Ya, me too?"

Nick and I walked out into the car. And we sat in the backseat by Frankie. Joe and Kevin were in the front.

"Hey Megan!" they all said.

"Hi!"

We decided just to go to Starbucks for breakfast. Since it took me so long to get ready, we just went through the drive through and we all grabbed a coffee and a blueberry muffin. Frankie got a hot chocolate.

"OK, so who's ready for some major City Museum fun?"

Everyone started cheering and we drove off in Kevin's red mini cooper.

"So Megan, how old are you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm 14 but I turn 15 on March 17."

"So you're a freshman?"

"Yup."

Joe's iPod was plugged into the car on shuffle. When one of the Jonas Brothers' songs came on, it was kind of awkward at first, but then Frankie and I started singing.

_Oh! This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess,_

_This is the bottom line_

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you,_

_now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

When the song was over, Nick, Kevin and Joe applauded Frankie and me.

"You have a really good voice," Nick said to me. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Frankie practically yelled.

"Frankie you were amazing. Nick just complimented Megan cause that's what you're supposed to do on your first date." Joe explained. Nick flicked Joe in the back of the head. "Well, it's true little bro."

"Well you didn't have to say it out loud!" Nick said.

"Sorry, little Bro." We drove in silence for a few minutes. "O wait, I think I missed my turn," Kevin said.

"No, it's right up here," Megan said.

Kevin was turning into the parking lot when I noticed that the same black car had been following us since we left my house. "Umm, Nick? That black car has been following us for a while."

Nick turned around to look, "O, that's Big Rob, our body guard. He's not going to follow us everywhere but in case something weird happens."

"O, OK." Kevin pulled into a parking spot and we all got out of the car. Frankie grabbed Kevin's hand a dragged him with him as fast as he could.

"Kevin, Kevin…hurry up! I want to play now!" he was yelling.

Joe, Nick and I followed behind. We got to the front just when the security guard was unlocking the door. We all walked in. Nick held the door open for me. "Why thank you," I said.

"My pleasure," Nick said politely.

We walked inside and Kevin bought us all tickets. We were probably the first ones there. We all ran outside. Monstrocity. That was one of the best parts of the City Museum. It was this large outdoor playground thing filled with tunnels, ball pits, and obstacles.

Right when we got out there I wished I would have brought a heavier coat and gloves. I didn't complain, though. Kevin, Joe and Frankie ran down to the ball pit. "So, what do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"Anything is really fine with me. I love this place."

"Do you want to go in that tunnel?" Nick asked, motioning to this large wire tunnel that led to this large tower on the other side of the building.

"Sure." Nick grabbed my hand and we ran over to the tunnel. He let me go first. It was really tight. I climbed in and crawled forward. When I looked down all I could see was the parking lot beneath us. I continued crawling. I was in the middle of the tunnel now.

Suddenly I felt the whole tunnel shake under me. "O my gosh." I looked back to see Nick shaking the tunnel. "Nick what are you doing?!?"

"What, are you scared?"

I crawled as fast as I could out of that tunnel. I got out and turned around. Nick was just getting out of the tunnel. We were standing in this airplane like 25 feet off the ground. "OK, this is freaking me out," Nick said.

"Boo!!" Nick and I both screamed. We turned around to see Kevin and Joe standing on the other side of the airplane.

"That wasn't funny," Nick said. "Where's Frankie?"

"Boo!!" Nick and I screamed again. We turned around and saw Frankie crawling through the tunnel.

"FRANKIE!" Nick and I yelled. Frankie, Kevin and Joe were laughing their heads off.

"That was NOT funny," Nick said. The other three were still laughing.

_We don't have time left to regret_

_HOLD ON_

_And we'll take more than common sense_

_HOLD ON_

I picked up my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Megan. It's Elaina."

"O, hi. What's up?"

"I'm actually hanging out with Billy's grandsons."

"O, are they there?"

"Yah, hey Elaina, I'll call you later."

"OK, bi."

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. "Sorry about that. My friend Elaina calls at the most random times."

"It's cool."

We continued to play outside. We sat down and got some hot chocolate. I was shivering. It was like 39 degrees outside. "It's really cold, can we go inside?" Frankie asked.

"Sure," we all walked inside. I didn't realize how cold it really was until I was in the warmth of the building. "Wow, it feels really good in here."

We walked around until we got to the caves. "Hey, look at this," Joe said. There was an underground tunnel.

"Where do you think it goes?" Kevin asked. I knew where it lead but I didn't want to ruin the fun. "Nick and Megan, you guys go first."

Nick climbed into the tunnel and I followed. This was even tighter then the one outside. I assumed Kevin, Joe and Frankie were right behind us but they weren't. We finally got to where the tunnel led and Nick helped me out. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"No idea," Nick replied. We started walking around, trying to find Nick's brothers. It was 2:30 and we only had about an hour til we had to leave. We got tired of looking so we decided to go to the circus that was in the museum. We both grabbed a soda and sat down. "Are you still cold?" Nick asked.

I noticed that I was still shivering a little bit. "A little, ya. I didn't think it was going to be this cold." Nick rubbed my arm and tried to warm me up. It didn't help. I felt shivers go down my spine.

When the show was over it was 3:00. We really needed to find Kevin, Joe and Frankie. We decided to check outside again. We walked out there and it was pretty empty, because it was so cold. We walked around a little bit, they were no where in sight. Nick noticed I was shivering like mad so he took off his jacket and threw it over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I replied.

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_She is so amazing._

"Hello?"

"Hey Megan, it's Billy!"

"Hi, Billy. How are you?"

"Good. I just got to the theatre. This is going to be a great concert. What are you guys doing?"

"Well, Nick and I lost everyone else and we're trying to find them."

"Well, I just called Kevin and he said he's following you guys around the museum."

"O really?" I turned around and saw Kevin, Joe and Frankie hiding behind a pole.

"Darn, I think she saw us," I heard Joe say.

"HAHA, ya I see them now. Thanks, Billy."

"No problem. So when are you guys going to be here?"

"I think around 4."

"OK, see you then."

"Bye, Billy." I put the phone away.

"Have you guys been following us this time?" Nick asked.

"YES!" Kevin said coming out from behind the poll. "And it was very entertaining. I've always wanted to know how you act on your first date, and now I know."

"Haha, Kevin," Nick said sarcastically.

"Well, I think we ought to get going."

"Ya, you're right." We left the City Museum and piled back into Kevin's car. To the left of us, still in the black car, as Big Rob.

"OK, so Megan. Where does Katherine live?"

"Umm…I think you make a left up here."

* * *

_I hope you guys like it :D My original plan was to only upload one chapter a day but that didn't work out to well...LOL. OK, so tell me how you like it!!  
_


	9. Uhhh, meet my friend, Katherine

Chapter 9: Uhhh, meet my friend, Katherine

We pulled up at Katherine house at about 3:50. We needed to hurry or we were going to be late for sound check. We all piled out of the car and knocked on the front door. Katherine's mom answered the door and just stared. "Umm, you're the Jonas Brothers."

"No, we are merely their twins brothers." Joe said. Everyone stared at him.

"Whatever, nice to meet you, I'm Kevin."

"I'm Nick."

"I'm Joe."

"AND I'M FRANKIE!"

They all shook her mom's hand. My mom came to the front door. "Here you go, Megan." She handed me my Jonas Brothers shirt.

"Thanks mom, where's Katherine?"

"She downstairs," her mom said. "I didn't think you'd get here this early.

"MEGAN!" Amy screamed.

"SHH! Amy, we're going to scare Katherine." We made Amy stay up there because she is completely horrible when it comes to sneaking around. We all snuck downstairs in the basement.

"WHAT THE HECK, JAMES! YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

This was one of Katherine's typical boyfriend/girlfriend fights.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BUG ME WHEN I'M PLAYING GUITAR HERO!"

"SORRY, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

"YOU JUST WERE!" We were all standing at the bottom of the steps, Katherine's back was still to us and she was giving her boyfriend the evil eye. The boys were all cracking up. Katherine heard them and the turned around. "O…M…J…" She collapsed.

"Katherine? Katherine? OMG!"

"What? Sorry! I was just, OMJ what are you doing here?"

"Umm, Katherine, these are Billy's grandsons?"

"You mean you spent the _whole day_ with them? And you didn't tell me?" I nodded. "OMG were you the ones I talked to on the phone the other day?"

"Yes."

"O, Megan. I'm sorry I told them that your ex-boyfriend was gay." The boys started cracking up again.

James was just sitting on the couch staring at everyone. "Umm, hi, James" I said.

"Yo, Megan."

"Don't mean to break up this little love fest, but we have to go," Kevin said.

"Right," Katherine said. Katherine and I still had to change. We ran upstairs, when we ran past the guys, Katherine gave Joe a really tight hug. I had to pull her off and drag her upstairs.

When we got up in Katherine's room, she screamed. "OMJ OMJ OMJ! I just met the Jonas Brothers!" I just laughed. I had never seen Katie so excited.

"So what was up with you and James?"

"He beat me at guitar hero again, he totally cheated, though."

"Yah, we caught the part that he cheated."

"OMG I must have looked like a loser."

"It wasn't that bad. Today at the City Museum…"

"You went to the City Museum with them? I hate you!"

"Sorry," I said.

"Wait, are you wearing Nick's coat?" Katherine asked?

"Umm, ya."

"OMG! Are you 2 like…going out?"

"No, Katherine. It's not like that. Well, I was playing guitar hero against Kevin the other day…" I told her the whole story about how I kind of had a 'date' with Nick.

"Megan, that is so cool. I hate you." Just then Amy came upstairs.

"Come on, guys. We have to go." Katherine and I, who were both wearing our pink Jonas Brothers T-shirts, ran downstairs.

"Finally," Kevin said.

"Sorry," I replied. I said goodbye to my mom and we went out to the car. "Ummm, there might be an issue here. There isn't enough room."

"Who wants to ride with Big Rob?" Nick asked.

"I DO!" Frankie yelled. "Do you want to come, Amy?"

"I kind of want to ride with my sister."

"There's a TV."

"Bye, Megan." Amy and Frankie ran to Big Rob's black car.

The rest of us piled into Kevin's red mini cooper. Kevin and Joe sat in the front. I sat in the middle in the back and Nick and Katherine sat on either side of me. "Are you guys excited?" Joe asked.

"DUH!" Katherine yelled.

"She gets overexcited sometimes," I explained.

_I said I've been to the Year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

_Is doin fine._

"Hello?" It was my mom.

"Megan, you forgot your money. Do you need any?"

Nick must have heard her and said, "You won't need any."

"No mom, I'm good apparently."

"Well OK, you guys have fun."

"Thanks mom, bye."

"Do you have any ring tones that aren't us?" Joe asked.

"Maybe…"

"What else do you have?"

"Umm, I have a song from legally blonde the musical, but my dad said I can't have it as my ring tone."

"Why, what is it?" I got my cell phone out and played my Legally Blonde ring tone.

_Look at me ass, look at my thighs, _

_I'm catnip to the guys_

_They chase my tail_

_They drool pant_

_Wanna touch this butt they can't_

I quickly shut my phone. "Umm, what song it that?" Joe asked.

"Bend and snap. That is probably one of my favorite songs from the musical."

"Dude, we need too see that," Joe whispered to Kevin.

We pulled into the back of the theatre. Big Rob pulled in next to us. Billy, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas walked towards us. "Hello!" Billy greeted us and gave us all hugs. "Guys, this is my friend Katherine."

"Nice to meet you, Katherine," they all said.

We walked into the theatre and our jaws dropped. "This is amazing!" Katherine and I said.

"OK, well we have to do sound check. So you guys can walk around just don't go outside."

"Where's Frankie and Amy?"

"We're right here!" Frankie said from behind us. Frankie and Amy were holding hands and skipping towards us.

"What are you 2 up to?"

"Nothing." They skipped off in the other direction. The rest of us just laughed.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Nick asked.

"I think we'll just watch," we said.

"OK," Nick said.

They all walked backstage to get their instruments.

Katherine and I looked at each other and started jumping up and down.

"I cannot believe we're here right now!"

This was going to be the greatest night EVER!

* * *

_Please Comment!! _

_My BFF Katie (who the character Katherine is based off of) hates me right now because I made her feel very dumb blonde in this chapter _


	10. Hello Beautiful

Chapter 10: Hello Beautiful

"OK, is this mike up?" Nick asked. Sound check started out incredibly boring. It was full of 'test 1 2 3' and 'is this good?'

Finally they started singing. They played SOS first. It was so much fun. They got through a few more songs when they decided to take a break. Nick jumped off the stage and walked over to Katherine and me. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"You guys rock!" we both said. It was 6 O'clock. The concert was going to start in an hour and the doors were going to open in 15 minutes.

"We have to clean up the stage to get ready for the concert," Nick said. "I'll be right back."

We decided to go look for Amy and Frankie. They were backstage playing guitar hero. Amy had never played before but she was doing pretty well. Frankie was coaching and cheering her on. "GO AMY! Awww, too bad. WHAMMY WHAMMY!!" Katherine and I were cracking up. BOO! Amy had failed the song. "It's OK, Amy, we can do it again."

"Frankie, can you come in here for a minute?" Mrs. Jonas called.

"Coming!" Frankie hopped off of the couch and ran out of the room.

"Megan, you and Katherine made me mess up," Amy accused.

"Sorry," we said.

"So, you and Frankie seem to be getting along," Katherine said.

"Frankie and I are going to be best friends forever!" Frankie just came back into the room.

"Amy, do you want to go get something to eat?" Frankie asked.

"Yes!" Mrs. Jonas came into the room.

"Megan and Katherine, I'm going to bring something back for Kevin, Joe and Nick and I'll give it to them during the break. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are you going?"

"Applebee's." We gave Mrs. Jonas our order and her, Amy and Frankie went to go get the food.

Nick, Kevin and Joe came backstage. It was about 15 minutes before the concert started. "So, do you guys want to go out and get your seats?" Nick asked.

"Yah," Katherine said. We gave all of the boys a hug. Nick gave me an especially tight one. "Good Luck!" I told them. We hurried into the audience and grabbed our seats in the front row.

"JONAS! JONAS! JONAS! JONAS!" the crowd was chanting. We joined them. When the boys came onstage we were SCREAMING! "WOO HOO!" This concert was going to be great!

"We're the kids! We're the kids!" they started chanting. The lighting was so cool. The lights were flashing everywhere. They sang a few more songs and then ran backstage. They were going to take a 15-minute break. We got our passes out and got to go backstage. The guys were all sitting on the couches drinking water.

"You guys are amazing!" Katherine said. They turned around and saw us there.

"So you liked it?" Kevin asked.

"Liked it, we LOVED it!" I replied. Mrs. Jonas came back and gave us all our food. We ate really fast.

"You should probably go back out," Mr. Jonas came and said. We have the boys another hug and ran back out into the audience.

Everyone was screaming again, "JONAS! JONAS! JONAS!" we joined them. The boys ran back onstage. Joe grabbed the mic and said, "Hey guys, we're back." Everyone screamed louder. "OK, so now it's time for Hello Beautiful. But before we chose the lucky girl from the audience, we have to tell you guys a story first." I looked over at Nick and he winked at me. "OK," Joe continued. "So yesterday we were playing guitar hero. We made a bet with one of our friends that if he won, he could pick the girl out of the audience to sing _Hello Beautiful_ too. Here's the surprising part, though. He lost! So we're going to let Nick pick." The girls went wild!

"NICK! PICK ME! I LOVE YOU!" all of the girls were screaming. Joe and Kevin were looking over at Nick and laughing. Nick walked over to where Katherine and I were standing, grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the stage. I threw my camera at Katherine so she could videotape the whole thing. Joe came over to me.

"Hello, what's your name?" Katherine was cracking up.

"Megan," I said.

"OK boys, let's sing _Hello Beautiful _to a beautiful girl." Nick started singing and my heart began to melt.

_Hello beautiful_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful in California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true..._

Nick winked at me. Then Joe started singing.

_But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_'Cause I could comb across the world,_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

I looked over at Katherine, 'are you getting this?' I mouthed.

'yes' she mouthed back.

I looked offstage and saw Billy waving at me. Amy and Frankie were right there too. I smiled at all of them. Then I turned back to Nick because he was singing again.

_Hello beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_And you been on that line_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

_But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Oh yeah_

_'Cause I could comb across the world,_

_see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

All of the boys gave me a hug and Nick whispered in my ear, "See you after the show." I smiled at him and a security guard helped me back to my spot. Katherine passes me back my camera. She had video taped the whole thing.

"Thanks so much," I told her.

"No problem," she replied. I could tell she was jealous.

The rest of the show was amazing, of course. The boys came out and did their final bow and ran off stage. Katherine and I sprinted back there to tell them how amazing they were. We were running so fast that we ran into Joe and he fell over! Katherine turned red. "O, sorry Joe," she said.

"No problamo!" he replied. Nick and Kevin came over to us and have us hugs.

"Thanks so much, Nick!" I said. "That was great!"

"Well, technically you should thank Kevin, because if he didn't lose on purpose, he would have chosen this one girl in the 3rd row," Nick said.

"What?? She was cute!" Kevin defended himself.

"Whatever," Joe said. "So you guys really liked the concert?"

"Yes, it was amazing! Uhh, where's Amy? It wouldn't go down well with my mom if I lost her."

"She's in the tour bus with my mom and Frankie. We're going to drive you guys home."

"OK, thank you so much," I said. We all walked to the bus. When we got to Katherine's house, she gave all of us a hug and ran inside.

We exchanged AIM screen names and cell phone numbers on the bus. We dropped Billy off second. I gave him a hug and told him I would see him on Monday. Then the Jonas' said goodbye to him.

"Bye, Papa Billy!" They all said. "We hope we'll come back in town soon!" I just realized something. They were leaving tomorrow. They have their grandpa a hug and he got off of the bus and went into the Nursing Home. I was really tired. We all sat in the back of the bus. I sat down next to Nick and put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"I'm going to miss you too," he replied. He put his arm around me and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_OK...so I'm at school right now, in Physics class and I'm not really paying attention so I decided to update!! Hope you like this chapter. I have a TON of homework so I probably won't update again today...sorry!_

_PLEASE COMMENT! _


	11. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye

"MEGAN! NICK!" I shot up. Amy and Frankie were standing right next to us. Nick had apparently fallen asleep too. "Megan, we're home." I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay right here in his arms forever.

Nick and I hopped off of the bus. I could not believe that this was going to be goodbye. Amy and Frankie were running into the house. I really hoped my mom was awake.

She was. We walked into the house. My dad had just gotten home. He apparently wasn't told of my plans for tonight so when he saw all of these boys walking into our house, he looked confused. "Megan, what's going on?" he asked.

"Umm, dad…these are the Jonas Brothers. Long story, tell you later…bye!" We all sprinted upstairs so my parents could talk to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. We got to the top of the steps when I remembered that my room was filled with graffitied Jonas Brothers Posters.

Too late. Amy and Frankie were already going into my room. I followed them in and my posters were cleaned off. "What happened?" I asked.

"Mom made me clean them off," Amy said.

"Well, thank you, Amy," I said.

Frankie, Amy, Nick and I sat on my bed; while Joe sat on my desk and Kevin sat on my desk chair. I grabbed my laptop and typed in their AIM screen names (which I had written all over my arm.) Nick's was studmuffin216, Joe's was DJdanjAA911, and Kevin's was guitarhero917. They told me that they were usually online when they were in the bus.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I said.

"We're not going to miss you at all Megan!!" Joe said sarcastically.

I pretended to be hurt and started to cry. "Now look what you did, Joe. You made her cry!" Kevin said.

"Aww…it's OK, Megan," Nick said and he gave me a hug. I thought I was going to cry. Today and yesterday were so perfect and I didn't want them to end. I looked over at Amy and Frankie. They looked bored.

"Megan, can I play Webkinz on your laptop?" Amy asked.

"Sure," I gave my laptop to Amy and Frankie. Amy took it and went into her room with Frankie.

It was quiet for a while. Then we heard Mr. Jonas' voice from downstairs, "Boys, we have to go!"

My heart sank. I really didn't want them to leave. "Coming, dad." Kevin and Joe walked downstairs. Nick and I walked a little slower.

"I'm going to miss you," Nick said.

"I'm going to miss you too," I replied.

He gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back. We walked downstairs to say goodbye to the rest of the family. I gave everyone a hug goodbye. "Where's Frankie?"

"Frankie?" Mrs. Jonas called?

We heard Amy scream. We turned around so see her flying down the steps! "HE'S AFTER ME!! HE'S AFTER ME!!" Amy jumped 8 steps from the bottom and Nick caught her.

"Amy, who's after you?" Nick asked. Amy didn't have to answer. We heard Frankie scream as he appeared at the top of the steps, he was wearing pots and pans and carrying wooden spoons.

"Uhh, Frankie? What are you wearing?"

"Frankie? Who's Frankie? I'm a Ninja!"

"Frankie Jonas, you get down here this instant and put those pots and pans away," Mr. Jonas said.

"Sorry, dad." Frankie walked into the kitchen and put everything away. Everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"I think he's been hanging around Joe too much," Nick said, laughing.

"Whatever, dude," Joe said.

"Dad," Frankie said coming back into the room, "can we go to Ted Drewes one more time before we leave?"

Mr. Jonas looked at his watch. "Sure, I guess so. Would anyone else like to come?"

"Mom, can I go?" I asked.

"Sure, but I think the rest of us are going to go to bed."

"But mom, can't I go?" Amy asked.

"No, Amy. You have to go to bed."

"Awww…" Amy and Frankie said at the same time.

"Frankie, say goodbye to Amy because you probably won't see her for a while."

"Bye, Amy!"

"Bye, Frankie!" Frankie have Amy a big hug. We practically had to tear them apart from each other.

"Megan, do you have a key?" my mom asked.

"Yes mom, I'll be back soon. Bye!"

We all piled back in the tour bus. It was 10:30 at night. We were the only ones there, which was kind of nice. We all ordered ice cream.

_Look at my ass, look at my thighs_

_I'm catnip to the guys_

_They chase my tail _

_They drool and pant_

_Wanna touch this butt they can't_

Kevin, Joe and Nick were cracking up. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were just staring at me. "What song is that?" they asked. Kevin, Joe and Nick were still laughing.

"Who changed my ring tone?" I asked them.

"Sorry, Megan. But we had to do it before we left," Joe said.

"Wait, you boys did that?" Mr. Jonas said. They quickly stopped laughing. BUSTED!

"Umm, it's a possibility," Joe said.

"You guys owe an apology to Megan."

"Sorry, Megan."

I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"What song was that anyway?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Bend and Snap from Legally Blonde the Musical," I replied.

We got our ice cream. We all went back in the bus to eat it. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas went to the front to talk to the driver while the 5 of us went in the back. I immediately got out my cell phone and changed my ring tone. The guys started cracking up again. I had a voicemail. I decided to check it later.

"Who as it that called, anyway?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I'll check later." I looked over at Frankie and realized that he hadn't touched his ice cream. "Are you OK, Frankie?"

"Ya, what's up, little man?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to miss Amy," Frankie said.

"Frankie, we're going to miss Amy too," Kevin said.

"And what am I? Chopped Liver?" I asked.

"We'll miss you too, Megan," Joe said sarcastically.

"And Frankie, I promise I'll let Amy use my video chat sometimes," I said. This made Frankie's face light up.

We pulled up to my house. This was it. The final goodbye. I have everyone one more hug (again) and Nick walked me up to my house. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you online or something later," he said.

"Ya." He gave me another hug and watched me walk into my house. I waved one last time and closed the door.

* * *

_Aww...(tear tear) Nick's gone...but the book's not over:D_

_ OK, so I know I said I wasn't going to update again today but I'm in Spanish and TOTALLY bored so I decided to.._

_ Also, I had a heart attack today when I heard a rumor going around that Nick was dating a fan. If you have any information regarding this, please share I WANT TO KNOW!_

_OK, well please comment! O, and this is kind of random...but my sister (Hannah aka Amy) and I have another sister, Emily. She's not in the story and when _she found out that Hannah was in it and not her she got really mad but I told her it was a Jonas Brothers story and she's like...ya I'm cool with not being in it. LOL She really isn't a fan of them.

Well anyway...comment!


	12. Conversations on IM

_HAHA! I Love the title for this!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Conversations on IM

I woke up the next morning extremely tired. It was Sunday. I slowly sat up in bed and got out my laptop. I logged into AIM. I looked at my friends that were online.

_Amazinchick66_

_Callmeelaina12_

_Jonaschica18_

_Superman893_

I decided to talk to Katherine.

_Jonaslvr13-_Hey Katherine

_Jonaschica18- _HI-LO!

_Jonaslvr13-_Yesterday was so amazing.

_Jonaschica18- _I know! What did you do after I left??

_Jonaslvr13-_Umm, nothing really…we should probably keep the whole thing on the DL.

_Jonaschica18- _Ya, you're probably right.

_Jonaslvr13- _Is everything ok between u and James?

_Jonaschica18-_Yup…I'll tell him to keep it on the DL 2

_Jonaslvr13-_ ok

_Jonaschica18- _Hey, I have to finish my physics homework bibi

_Jonaslvr13-_BI!

_Jonaschica18 has logged off_

I left to go take a shower. I came back and saw I had a message from Nick.

_Studmuffin216-_ Megan? U there?

_Jonaslvr13_- O, sry. I was in the shower. Whats up?

_Studmuffin216-_ Not much. I'm just sittin here in the bus.

_Jonaslvr13-_ Sounds fun.

_Studmuffin216-_ You bet! Is Amy there? Frankie's been bugging me to talk to her.

_Jonaslvr13-_ Umm, I could go wake her up. I think she's still asleep. She had a long night.

_Studmuffin216__-_ No that's OK.

_Jonaslvr13-_ OK.

"Megan, what are you doing?" my mom asked from downstairs.

"Talking to Nick on AIM!" I answered. I heard little footsteps sprinting to my room. Amy barged in my room.

"Megan, I want to talk to Frankie," she commanded.

_Jonaslvr13-_Guess who just woke up.

_Studmuffin216 has invited you to a video chat. Do you accept?_

I hit yes. I took a minute to open up but then we saw Nick and Frankie on our computer screen.

"FRANKIE!" Amy yelled.

"AMY!"

Nick and I were laughing. "Hey, Megan," he managed to say through laughing fits.

"Hi," I said back.

Frankie and Amy were deep in conversation. "Megan! Amy! Time to go to Church," my mom called from downstairs. I was already dressed but Amy wasn't.

"Frankie, I have to go. Bye!" she said.

"Bye, Amy." Frankie said. Frankie was sitting on Nick's lap in the back lounge. He hopped off of his lap.

"Bye, Frankie," I said. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really, Kevin and Joe are playing guitar hero, that's about it."

"That's fun. Is Kevin actually trying now?"

Nick looked over at his brothers, "Yes, he never lets Joe beat him. I don't think Joe has ever won a game, except when he plays me of course."

"Megan!" my mom called from downstairs, "We have to go to church!"

"O, well I have to go now. TTFN!"

"Bye"

_Jonaslvr13 has logged off._

* * *

_ OK, so i KNOW I said I wasn't going update again but I did. This chapter was really short though, so whatever. _

_OK, so that whole thing about Nick dating a fan, someone made that up so I'm sorry if I freaked anybody out. _

_So anyway, I'm absolutely done with updating tonight. PLEASE COMMENT! _


	13. What's with you and my grandson?

Chapter 13: What's with you and my grandson?

Monday rolled around and, after school, it was time to visit Billy. When I got to the apple pie scented apartment, I gave him his usual hug and sat on the couch. "So, did you have fun the other day?" Billy asked.

"YES!" I replied. "I think that was the best day of my life."

"You and Nick seemed to be having fun together."

"Ya, he's a cool guy," I replied. "Amy and Frankie got along pretty well together too."

"Have you talked to them since?"

"Amy and I talked to Nick and Frankie on video chat yesterday morning."

"So, what's up with you and my grandson?"

"Umm, what do you mean?" I turned bright red.

"You and Nick seemed to be getting along pretty well."

"Umm, ya. Do you want me to go get the Wii?" I asked getting up.

"Sure, sure," he said. I went down to the Wii. I was walking back to Billy's room when I got a text. It was from Nick.

_Watcha doin?_

I replied, _Playing guitar hero with your grandpa. U?_

_Fun. I'm sitting on the tour bus. I'm assuming that Amy isn't there._

_Haha. No, is Frankie there??_

_Ya, how did you know?_

_Just had a feeling. _

I walked back into Billy's room and set up the Wii. I left my phone on the couch and it vibrated again. "Megan, your phone is buzzing," Billy said.

"O, that's probably Nick. He texted me downstairs." I picked up my phone to see what Nick had said.

_Well, I'll let you have fun, playing guitar hero with my grandpa. Tell him I said hi! Bye._

"Nick says hi," I told him. I plugged in the guitar and handed it to Billy. The rest of the visit was rather quiet. The visit on Thursday was the same way. I hadn't talked to Nick in the past few days. I just assumed he was busy.

Finally school ended on Friday. Right when I got home, my mom told me I had to babysit Amy. Great. I just put a movie on for her and I walked upstairs to my room and logged into AIM. No one was online. "I suppose some people actually have lives on Saturday Night," I said outloud. I decided to work on an essay I had to write in Literature about Greek Mythology.

Suddenly I got an IM.

_DJdanjAA911:_Hi, Megan!!!!!

_Jonaslvr13:_Hey Joe…what's up?

_DJdanjAA911:_NM. What are you doing tonight?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Babysitting Amy

_DJdanjAA911:_NO! Don't say the 'A' word

_Jonaslvr13:_ What's wrong with my sister?

_DJdanjAA911:_ Well, Frankie never stops talking about her. It's actually rather annoying. No offense to her.

_Jonaslvr13:_ None taken. Do you know anything about Zeus?

_DJdanjAA911:_Your asking me this why?

_Jonaslvr13:_ I'm attempting to write an essay about him.

_DJdanjAA911:_Zeus was a god…

_Jonaslvr13:_ Thanks Joe, but I already knew that.

_DJdanjAA911:_He was an important god…

_Jonaslvr13:_OK, never mind.

_Guitarhero917 has entered the chat room._

_Guitarhero917:_Hey, Megan.

_Jonaslvr13:_Hey, Kev.

_DJdanjAA911:_ Kevin, will you get me a soda?

_Guitarhero917:_ No

_DJdanjAA911:_But you're in the kitchen.

_Guitarhero917:_Ya, Frankie and I are playing an intense game on Webkinz.

_DJdanjAA911:_Then make Frankie get it for me!

_Guirathero917:_ No, Joe.

_DJdanjAA911 has left the chat room._

_Jonaslvr13:_Ummm, bi, Joe.

_Guitarhero917:_ He just walked in here to get a soda

_Jonaslvr13:_LOL

_DJdanjAA911 has entered the chat room._

_DJdanjAA911:_KEVIN! You make me mad sometimes.

_Guitarhero917:_What, it's not like I'm your maid or anything.

_DJdanjAA911:_ ANYWAY, Megan, wats up with you and Nick?

_Jonaslvr13:_ummm…

_Guitarhero917:_Joe, shut up.

_DJdanjAA911: Just asking…_

_Guitarhero917 has left the chat room._

_Jonaslvr13:_what is with you guys and not saying goodbye?

_DJdanjAA911 has left the chat room. _

_Jonaslvr13:_ Great, now I'm all alone.

_Studmuffin216 has entered the chat room._

_Studmuffin216:_Hi, Megan. Do you have any idea why Kevin is yelling at Joe?

_Jonaslvr13:_No idea. They just both left the chat room.

_DJdanjAA911 has entered the chat room._

_DJdanjAA911:_Dude, Kevin totally just beat me up. I didn't appreciate that.

_Guitarhero917 has entered the chat room._

_Guitarhero917:_Well Joe, you should butt out of Nick's personal life.

_Studmuffin216:_WHAT?!?

_Guitarhero917:_O, hi Nick…didn't know you were in here.

_DJdanjAA911 has left the chat room._

_Guitarhero917 has left the chat room._

_Studmuffin216:_ OK, that was…ummm…bi

_Jonaslvr13: Uhh…bi?_

_Studmuffin216 has left the chat room._

_Jonaslvr13 has left the chat room. _

That was awkward, I thought to myself.

* * *

_Thanks for the comments, guys!! I love this chapter, it's my favorite yet. If you're confused about anything just ask. I know sometimes when I write I leave out important details. PLEASE COMMENT!!_Sorry it's so short, I'll try to update again today 


	14. 2 Hours of Sleep

Chapter 14: 2 Hours of Sleep

It was March 13, a Thursday. I was going to have a HUGE Physics Exam the next day that was going to be a third of my semester grade. I was studying really hard.

_I said I've been to the Year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

_Is doin fine._

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, Megan…I know you have a big physics test tomorrow, but can you watch your cousin, Lewis tonight?"

Lewis was my 7-year-old cousin.

"Mom…" I started to complain.

"Megan, Aunt Joanne will just bring him over there and he can play with Amy. You can just put him to sleep in the guest room if he gets tired."

"Fine," I hung up the phone.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Megan!"

"Lewis…" I couldn't quite match his enthusiasm.

I turned on a movie for Amy and Lewis and continued to study. I was planning on going to bed at 9, so I could get plenty of rest.

At 8:30, Amy and Lewis came up into my room.

"Megan, I'm tired," Lewis said.

"OK, go sleep in the guest room."

"No!" he yelled.

"Why not?"

"I want to sleep in Amy's room."

"No," I said. I could tell this was going to be a fun night.

"Why not, Megan?" Amy asked.

"Because I said so."

After many minutes of arguing, we came to the conclusion that Amy and Lewis would sleep on my floor in sleeping bags. I got them settled then I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

I woke about 2 hours later to the sound of snoring. I looked on the floor to see that it was Lewis. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't, so I walked into Amy's room and slept in her bed. I had just barely gotten to sleep when I heard someone yell, "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" It was Amy.

"Lewis was snoring, and I couldn't sleep." Amy crawled into her bed and slept next to me.

"Amy? Megan? Where are you?" I heard Lewis ask from the hallway. He walked into Amy's room, saw us there and crawled into Amy's bed and fell asleep on my back, and he started snoring again. There was no way to get up without waking him up so I just had to live through it. I couldn't sleep at ALL! It was horrible.

I looked over at Amy's alarm clock. It read 6:30. I finally dozed off, but only for a half an hour.

When I got to school, I practically fell asleep in homeroom. Elaina and Annie had to keep poking me to keep me awake. When it came time for physics, I got ready and started the exam.

_I said I've been to the Year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

_Is doin fine._

Darn, I quickly reached down into my purse and turned my phone off. It was too late. I looked up to see my physics teacher standing there, with her hand stretched out. I gave her my phone and she said, "See you after class."

After I think I failed my test, I went up to my teacher's desk. "Megan, I will give you your phone back but you will have to stay after school the Wednesday after spring break for detention." She handed me back my phone and I quickly left the room.

"So, did you get in trouble?" Annie asked.

"Ya, I have detention on the Wednesday after spring break."

Spring break started tomorrow. SWEETNESS.

"Who called anyway?" Annie asked. I looked at my phone.

"O my god," I was officially POED at my little sister. "It was Amy. Why the heck would she call me at school? Not only did I fail a test because of her, now I have a detention."

It was 3:05 and the bell rang. I sprinted out the door to the car. "Where are you going?" Annie asked.

"I'm committing murder!"

When I got home, I ran inside and screamed at the top of my lungs, "AMY, IF YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU WON'T BE WHEN I FIND YOU!" I started running around the house looking for her, "O YA, TRY TO HIDE BUT I'LL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL BE DEAD!"

My mom came out of the back room, "Megan, calm down!"

"CALM DOWN??? CALM DOWN??? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? BECAUSE OF AMY I JUST FAILED A PHYSICS TEST THAT IS A THIRD OF MY SEMESTER GRADE AND I GOT A DETENTION! SO, IF YOU WOULD KINDLY TELL ME WHERE SHE IS…" I stopped dead because I heard laughing from the back room. "AMY!" I sprinted to the back room and dived on the couch, thinking that it was my sister sitting there, but it wasn't. It was Nick. "Oh…hi, Nick," I managed to say.

He was laughing hysterically. "I think it's a good thing Amy's out of the house right now." He was still laughing.

"Sorry for the dramatic entrance," I said, blushing. "I'm just extremely mad at Amy right now." I told him the story about how Amy had completely ruined my day. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Do you not want me to be here?"

"NO! I mean, like…is there a reason you're here?" Just then, the front door opened.

"Mom, we're back!" Amy called. I tried to sprint out of the room but Nick caught me.

"Don't even think about it," he said. Amy walked into the back room, along with Frankie, Kevin and Joe.

"MEGAN! Frankie's here! Isn't that great?"

"Umm, Nick? Why are you holding Megan?" Joe asked.

Nick quickly let go of me, blushing. "Well, she was…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because I was already sprinting at Amy.

Amy screamed and tried to run but Kevin grabbed her. Nick and Joe had to both grab me to prevent me from attacking her. "WHAT'S GOING ON BACK HERE?" my Mr. Jonas asked, coming into the back room. He saw us and just stared.

"Uhhh, hi, Mr. Jonas," I said.

"Hi, Megan," he said, looking confused. I tried to get Joe and Nick to release their firm grip on me. Joe let go, but Nick held on…just loosening his grip a little. Kevin didn't put Amy down, only because it would take a crow bar to detach her arms from his neck. My mom, dad, and Mrs. Jonas came into the back room. "Let's sit down," Mr. Jonas said.

* * *

_What will Mr. Jonas talk to Megan about? Well, you'll find out soon because I'm trying to update again tonight. Sorry I went to long without updating...stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me log in...PLEASE COMMENT! _


	15. Birthday Presnet from the Jonas'

Chapter 15: Birthday Present from the Jonas'

We all sat down in the back room. I sat by Nick and Joe on one of the couch's, while Kevin, Amy, and Frankie were at the other side of the room. Our parents sat down on the other couch. "So, Megan," Mr. Jonas began. I had no idea where this conversation was going. "Nick told me that it was your birthday this week, and that he had no idea what to get you. So, I said, since it's your Spring Break, that you might be able to go on tour with us."

"WHAT?" OMJ! Had Mr. Jonas just asked me to go on tour with them?

"We already worked it out with your parents. You would leave with us tomorrow night, after you go out for a birthday dinner with your parents, then we would bring you back on the 23rd, the day your break ends. So, do you want to come?"

I think I was having a hard time taking this in because I wasn't moving, at all. I probably looked like a statue. "Megan?" Nick asked.

"Wow, sorry…I mean…YES! I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

"Sweet," Nick gave me a hug. I couldn't believe it, I was going on tour with the Jonas Brothers.

"But wait," my dad started to say. "What's this about you getting a detention?" My gaze shifted to Amy, who wrapped her arms tighter around Kevin's neck. Kevin looked like he was going to pass out.

"Amy called me on my cell phone during school," I explained. My dad looked over at Amy, whose arms couldn't get any tighter around Kevin's neck.

"Guys…can't…breath…"Kevin was trying to say. My mom went over and grabbed Amy off of Kevin's lap and put her on her own. Amy was just a few feet away. I could easily grab her. Nick noticed that too, which is way he grabbed my hand, there was not way for escape. Joe, Kevin and Frankie found the whole situation hysterical.

"So it's settled, Megan, you're coming on the road with us.

"Boys, I have a few things to work out with Megan's parents. Why don't you go upstairs." We all sprinted up the steps, me still hold Nick's hand. I got into my room and started jumping on the bed.

"OMJ! OMJ! You have NO idea how excited I am right now!"

"Megan, calm down," Nick said. Amy walked into the room with Frankie. I immediately stopped jumping.

"CAT FIGHT!" Joe yelled. It was quiet for a moment. I slowly crept off the bed, toward Amy. Frankie moved in front of her.

"O no you don't," Frankie said. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap and put his arms around me. Kevin sat on my desk chair and Joe sat on the desk. Nick and I were on the bed.

"Amy, why don't you and Frankie go play Webkinz," Nick suggested. Amy and Frankie left the room.

"You two look extremely comfortable," Joe commented. Nick, blushing, let go of me and I sat next to him on the bed. "Megan, I was thinking," Joe continued. "If you really did kill Amy, then Frankie would be really mad and kill you. Then Nick would be POED at Frankie and kill him, then our parents would kill Nick, then we would be short a Jonas Brother so me and Kevin would have to go into exile and live on the streets like a homeless, washed out rock star."

Everyone just stared at Joe. "Ummm, OK Joe. I really don't think Megan was ever going to kill Amy," Kevin said. "Were you?"

"No, I was probably just going to…well I'm not quite sure what I was going to do," I said. "I just wanted to attack her."

"Awkward…" Joe said.

"So, have you guys seen Billy yet?" I asked.

"Yes, we saw him this morning. He said he's been having a lot of fun when you visit him."

"Ya, he's still young. Well, I don't mean 'young' but he's probably the youngest one in the nursing home. When I was first told about the buddy system I was afraid that I would this old guy that did nothing but watched TV and played Poker."

"Nope, Papa Billy is nothing like that."

"Kids, come on, we're going to get something to eat!" my dad yelled from downstairs. We decided to just order pizza and watch a movie. The adults went out to see Cloverfield but the the rest of us were tired and decided to just watch a movie there. We decided to watch Rent. This was my all time favorite movie. When the pizza came to the door with our food, Kevin paid for the pizza and put it on the table. I turned on the movie and then returned to the couch that Nick and I were sharing.

The boys had never seen Rent. Amy wasn't allowed to watch it so she and Frankie continued to play Webkinz in the computer room. "I can't believe you guys have never seen Rent," I said.

"Who's in it that I would know?" Kevin asked.

"Idina Menzel, Taye Diggs, Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal…" I stopped talking because the movie was starting.

_December 24, 1989._

_9 PM eastern standard time._

_From here on in I shoot without a script._

_See if anything comes of it,_

_Instead of my old shit. _

I could tell the guys were really getting into the movie. I yawned, since I had literally 3 hours of sleep the other night, I was pretty tired. Nick put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder. I drifted off to sleep.

"O my gosh!" I shot up.

"What?" I asked. I looked at the TV screen. It was at the part where Mimi was at the Catscratch Club singing _Out Tonight_.

"Dude, she's like…"

"Joe, I don't think you should be watching this," I said. I walked over to him and put my hands over his eyes.

"No! No! I want to watch." When the song was over, I walked over to where Nick was sitting and laid back on his shoulder. Joe was giving me the evil eye. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I didn't fall back to sleep. When the song _Without You_ came on, I was in tears. When Angel and Collins are in the hospital, I can never control myself. The guys were just staring at me, "What, is it a crime to be an emotional person?"

The movie was almost over. I was starting to drift off to sleep when the front door opened. "We're back," I heard my mom say. The adults came into the back room and watched the rest of the movie with us. My parents had never seen the movie but Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had. The three of us sang the finale together.

"I love this movie," Mrs. Jonas said.

"I do too," I replied.

"What's your favorite song?" she asked.

"Take me or Leave me," I said.

"I love that song too."

"Where are Amy and Frankie?" Mr. Jonas asked. "We need to get going soon."

"Umm, last time I saw them they were playing Webkinz."

"Can you too go get them?" Mrs. Jonas asked, motioning to Nick and me. We walked into the computer room, but they weren't there. We walked up to Amy's room and found them asleep in her bed. It looked like Frankie was reading her a story. We decided to let them be until they had to leave.

Nick and I walked back downstairs. "They fell asleep," Nick said.

"OK. So, we have a radio interview tomorrow morning, we should be back around 3ish…then we can get all of Megan's stuff in the bus and go out to dinner."

"Sounds good," everyone said.

"Kevin, you go up and get Frankie and carry him out to the bus. We should leave for the hotel soon because we have to get up early tomorrow," Mr. Jonas said. Kevin walked upstairs and came back down with Frankie asleep in his arms.

The Jonas' said goodbye and walked out to the bus. "Bye, Nick," I said.

"Bye, Megan. See you tomorrow," he gave me a hug and then left.

* * *

_YIPPEE! I hope you guys liked it. If you haven't seen Rent yet, you probably should because I make a lot of references to it...PLEASE COMMENT!!! _


	16. Lesbian Rolling

Chapter 16: Lesbian Roll!

The next morning, I woke up to 10 inches of snow. I totally did not expect this. The weatherman predicted snow, but this was a LOT of snow.

That morning, I packed all of my stuff for the trip. At noon Elaina called me and asked me to go sledding with her, Annie and Lucy. I got my coat, gloves, and hat on and grabbed my sled. I met them at the park.

Annie and I had the circle sleds and Lucy and Elaina more original looking sleds that had strings on them. We tied them together and went down the hill all together. It didn't really work too well because they wouldn't all go at the same speed.

We untied them and all tried riding on one circle sled. I sat down on it, Elaina and Annie sat on my lap and Lucy got on my back. We went down the hill really fast and it was incredibly fun. The second time we did it, we were about half way down when this little kid got in our way, and it didn't look like he was going to move. "ABORT! ABORT!" Lucy yelled and we flipped off the sled, it was incredibly painful for us, but at least that kid was safe.

About 2 hours later, we got tired of sleds so we put them against a tree and just rolled down the hill. We would race down the hill. "Megan, do you want to roll down the hill with me?" Elaina asked.

"Umm, sure." Elaina and I hugged and we rolled down the hill together.

"Hey, I want to lesbian roll!" Annie yelled. Her and Lucy rolled down the hill together too. We started doing Lesbian roll races. Annie and Lucy usually won. Elaina and I were having some trouble rolling in a straight line, we usually ended up running into a tree or something.

"That should be a new type of sledding, Lesbian rolling," Elaina said. "I feel like Joanne from Rent."

"OMG, can I be Maureen?" Then I started singing.

_Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people saw baby so sweet_

_Ever since puperty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby_

Suddenly, someone ran into me and I fell into the snow. I turned around to see that it was Nick. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied. I felt 2 more people jump on top of us. "Guys, get off!" Nick yelled. They finally got off. I looked over at Elaina, Lucy and Annie. They were just staring at us.

"Megan, it's Nick Jonas," Annie said.

"Guys, this is Elaina, Annie and Lucy. Girls, these are Billy's grandsons, the Jonas Brothers."

"Hi," the boys said. The girls didn't answer.

"Umm, hello?" I asked my friends. Lucy was the first to snap back to reality.

"Hi," she said. The other finally came back around too and greeted them.

"How was the interview?" I asked.

"Fun," Kevin said.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Nick asked.

"Lesbian rolling," Elaina replied. I started cracking up at Nick's expression.

"Hold on," I said. "Guys can do this too, so I think we should just call it rolling."

"No, if 2 girls do it, it's Lesbian Rolling, if 2 guys do it, we can call it gay rolling."

The boys were obviously confused. "But what if a boy and a girl do it?"

"Mixed rolling!"

"Kevin, will you like to gay roll with me?" Joe asked.

"Ummm, sure."

"We need to do a race," I said. "There's an odd number, so someone will have to judge."

"I will," Lucy said.

"Megan, would you like to mix roll with me?" Nick asked.

"Sure. That leaves Annie and Elaina to lesbian roll."

"Megan and Nick are the only straight ones," Lucy said. Everyone laughed.

"READY!" Lucy started. "SET! GO!" We were off. We were rolling down the hill as fast as we could. Nick and I won. We stood up and saw everyone else. Elaina and Annie weren't too far behind us but Kevin and Joe were no where near the bottom. Actually, I think they only rolled over once.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Lucy asked me.

"Actually, I'm going on tour with the Nick and them this week for my birthday."

"Seriously?"

"Ya!"

"That'll be fun."

_I said I've been to the Year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great-great-great granddaughter_

_Is doin fine._

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Megan, it's mom. You need to come home now so you can shower before dinner."

"OK." I said goodbye to my friends and started walking home with the guys. I was really cold. It was a HUGE mistake wearing just jeans. I was apparently walking too slowly for their taste because Joe threw me on his back and started running. They were all running. I only lived ¼ of a mile from the park so it only took a few minutes to get home.

We got home and I took a shower. I put on a nice pair of dress pants and black cowl-necked sweater. The Jonas' went back to the hotel to change. They were going to pick us up at 6. We had reservations at Kobe Steak House.

I LOVE Kobe Steak House. The tables are like huge grills and chefs come to your table and make the food right in front of you.

"Megan, do you want your present tonight or when you get back?" my mom asked.

"Tonight!"

The Jonas' picked us up in a limo. I came out with my family and we went in the limo.

I sat next to Nick, obviously. We started talking amongst ourselves when we heard, "MEGAN AND NICK SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Frankie and Amy were laughing their heads off. Joe, who had his back turned towards us asked, "Wait, were you guys kissing?" Nick smacked him in the back of the head.

* * *

_OK, I think this is one of my better chapters. I know it isn't supposed to snow during spring break but...use your imagination. Please Comment! _


	17. Get the Shrimp!

Chapter 17: GET THE SHRIMP!

The limo ride was long. "So, is the only reason you came to St. Louis to get me?" I asked.

"Yah, basically," Nick said. The adults were talking about Cloverfield and Joe, Kevin, Frankie and Amy were talking about their new movie coming out, _Camp Rock._ So, basically, Nick and I were having our own little conversation.

"This is going to be the best week of my life," I said. Nick just smiled. I leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. "So, do you have concerts every night this week?"

"Mostly, we have a break on the 17th, though; but every other night, besides the night we're taking you home, has a concert."

"You don't have a concert on my birthday?"

"Nope."

"Are we going to be driving somewhere?"

"Nope."

"Then, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't know about everyone else but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"I'd love too."

"That's the night we're in New Jersey, I can get reservations at the best restaurant down there; and we can show you the old house. I think we're going to stay there that night." We pulled into the parking lot and we went up the big glass elevator. The seating hostess took us to our seats immediately. They took our order and told us to wait a minute for the chef.

"So Megan, are you all packed?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Yup."

"Make sure you bring your laptop, because you might get bored or something during an interview or sound check," Joe said.

"Ya and bring a blanket and a pillow for the bunk," Kevin reminded her.

"…and don't forget to put Amy in your suitcase," Frankie whispered to me, but his dad heard him.

"Frankie, I'm sorry but there isn't enough room for Amy to come with us too." Frankie looked incredibly sad.

"I feel bad for Frankie," I whispered to Nick.

"Ya," Nick said looking at his little brother.

"Megan, we'll be staying in our house in California for a night. There isn't a concert that night but we have an important Charity Event . Do you think you could babysit Frankie then?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Ya, sure," I replied. Right then, our chef came up to our table.

"Hello, how are we doing this evening?" he asked. We all said good. The chef was turning on the grill and set everything up. We were eating our salads while he threw knives around, getting all fancy. He put noodles on all of our plates. He cooked the meat and put it on our plates too. There was some shrimp left over. "OK, birthday girl, open up." I opened my mouth and he launched to shrimp at me. I caught it in my mouth. Everyone applauded. "Anyone else want some shrimp?"

"Bring it on, big guy," Joe said. The chef threw the shrimp at Joe, Joe tried to catch it but it landed in his lap. Everyone laughed.

"Let me try," Kevin said. The chef launched it at Kevin and he caught it. Everyone else tried, and they all caught it; even Frankie and Amy.

"Let me try again," Joe said. The chef gave him a perfect toss but he still couldn't catch it. He tried 3 more times, and the last time ha caught it in his hand and popped it in his mouth.

"Thank you," we all said to the chef and he left. We started eating our food. Nick got steak and I got shrimp.

"Do you want some steak?" Nick asked because I was eyeing his steak.

"Sure, you want some shrimp?" I asked.

"Only if you don't throw it at me," he said laughing. He took my fork, poked some steak from off his plate and popped it in my mouth. It was really good. I did the same for him with my shrimp. "Thanks," he said. Frankie and Amy were at the other end making kissy faces at us. Nick and I turned red. Everyone else was laughing.

We paid for our meal and got back into the limo. Nick, Kevin, Joe and Frankie were reminding me to certain things like warm clothes, sunglasses, big coat, pillows, blankets…etc. We drove up to my house. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas went to take the limo back and get the tour bus. Nick and I went up to my room to get my bag, pillow and blanket. We went outside to put my stuff in the bus. I turned around to see Annie, Lucy, Elaina and Katherine standing there.

"Have fun, Megan!" they all said. I have them all hugs. "We'll have a surprise birthday party for you when you get back," Annie said.

"Retard!" Katherine said. "You aren't supposed to tell her that!"

"Oops," Annie said. Everyone laughed.

I gave my parents a hug and told them I would call them every night. Katherine went up to Joe and gave him an extremely tight hug. "HELP!" he mouthed.

"Katherine," I said. She didn't let go. "Katherine…KATHERINE LET THE MAN BREATH!" She let go.

"Bye, Joe," she said.

"Ummm, bye!" Joe ran onto the bus.

"Bye, guys," I said. I waved goodbye to my parents and walked onto the bus.

Nick showed me where my bunk was, right across from his, and where I could keep some of my stuff. We went to the back of the bus and watched _Finding Neverland._ I fell asleep about 3 minutes into the movie on Nick's shoulder.

Nick woke me up about 3 hours later. I didn't want to wake up because I was really tired. "Megan, you have to go to your bunk," he whispered. I showed no signs of getting up. "Megan," he whispered again, "I'm not going to carry you." I opened my eyes, but still didn't get up. Nick and I were the only ones back there; everyone else had already gone to their bunks. "Megan, get up."

"No," I said. Then he pushed me off of him and onto the floor. "What the heck?!?"

"Shh…get up." I slowly got up and went to my bunk. I lay down and pulled the covers over my head, "Good night, Nick." I felt someone pull the covers down from over my face.

"Good night," he said and he kissed me on the forehead. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Look at my ass, look at my thighs_

_I'm catnip to the guys_

_They chase my tail _

_They drool and pant_

_Wanna touch this butt they can't_

I looked at the caller ID. "Joe, stop and go to bed!"

I heard Kevin, Joe and Frankie crack up. I turned my phone on silent because if someone really did call I wouldn't want to interrupt them. Then I changed my ring tone. I thought for a second and then deleted that song from my phone.

* * *

YAY! they're on tour! I have a snow day today! But I probably won't get to upload a lot because my mom wants me to watch my sisters and she'll give me $$ for Jonas Brothers t shirts at the concert. PLEASE COMMENT! 


	18. Day 1 on the Road

Chapter 18: Day 1 on the Road

It was March 15, a Saturday. The boys had a concert that night in New Hampshire. I woke up the next morning at 11. It was nice to sleep in. I walked into the front room of the bus to get some breakfast. Nick was still asleep but everyone else was up. "Nice bed head, Joe," I said.

"O, why thank you. I called you last night, why didn't you pick up?"

"OK, just so you know, I deleted that song from my phone so don't try it again."

Joe looked over at Kevin and mouthed 'darn.' "Don't worry Megan," Kevin said aloud, "we won't do it again." This made me almost positive that they would.

"Want some cereal, Megan?" Frankie asked.

"Sure," I said. Frankie gave me a box of Lucky Charms and the milk and I made myself a bowl of cereal. Joe took the carton from me when I was done and used the rest of the milk for his cereal.

"Joe, that was the last thing of milk," Kevin said.

"So?" Joe asked.

"Nick is gonna freak! You know that he needs milk in his cereal." Joe shrugged and ate his cereal really fast. He started walking to the back room when Nick hopped out of his bunk.

"Kevin used the rest of the milk," Joe said. Nick all of a sudden got this angry look on his face.

"KEVIN!" he yelled. He was about to attack Kevin but I grabbed him.

"Hmmm," Kevin said. "Something looks familiar about this picture." We all started laughing.

"But this situation is different, because Amy really did make me fail a test and get a detention but Kevin did nothing wrong," I said.

"Hold on, then who drank the last bit of milk?" Nick asked. Nick looked back at Joe and he smiled.

"Would you like some milk Little Nicky?" Joe asked in his baby voice. Nick just glared at Joe and sat down next to me.

"Hey, why don't you attack Joe, but you tried to attack me?" Kevin asked. Nick just shrugged.

"So, what time do you guys have soundcheck?" I asked.

"Around 2," Kevin said. Nick went up and grabbed a pop-tart from the cabinet and started eating.

"Megan, do you think Amy's awake?" Frankie asked.

"Considering it's the first day of Spring Break, I don't think so. You probably should call her around maybe 3."

"You sleep in til 3?" Kevin asked amazed.

"If I have nothing to do, ya."

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came into the front room, "OK, so the driver said we should get there about noon. We can check into the hotel then and then head down to the theatre." We all nodded.

I went in the bathroom to go change clothes. When I got out, I saw my cell phone sitting on the table, not where I left it though. Joe and Kevin were no where in sight.

_I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!_

_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Too!_

_And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!_

When did I buy this as a ring tone? "Hello?" I said. I heard Joe and Kevin laughing on the other line. I hung up.

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

I looked at the phone and saw that it was Joe. "How many ring tones did you buy?" I asked him over the phone.

"O, we didn't buy the ring tones. We bought you _RANDOMNESS!_ Every time someone calls it's a different tone. So now Kevin and I don't always have to steal your phone from you."

"And this cost how much?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Joe said. I hung up the phone. Nick was laughing.

"Were you in on this?" I asked.

"No, but I wish I was." Frankie walked back to see what his brothers were doing and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas joined them. Nick and I were alone.

"So, what does Frankie usually do when you guys have soundcheck?" I asked him.

"Umm, I think he just goes backstage and goofs around. There's usually wireless internet in the theatre, so you could probably talk to people on AIM or whatever you want to do?"

"Cool." Everyone got dressed. We all walked into the hotel and into our room. Mrs. Jonas and Frankie went to Taco Bell to get us lunch.

When they got back, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, they gave us the food and went to get the rest of the luggage from the bus.

We began eating when Joe threw a hot sauce packet at me. I read it.

_The road to mediocrity is littered with empty ketchup packets._

"What?" Just then I got one from Kevin.

_Nice palm. I read a great deal of pleasure in your future._

I just rolled my eyes. Joe passes one to me slowly. I grabbed it from him.

_Will you marry me?_

"NO!" I yelled and chucked it at him. Nick grabbed it, read it and started at his brother. . .

"Joe, you're a creeper," I said. Everyone laughed.

Kevin chucked another one at me. "STOP!" I yelled. I looked at it. There was a scratch-out on it and he had written on it with Sharpie.

_**NICK**__loves you._

I glared at them and Nick looked over my shoulder. "What the heck?" Nick yelled. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came back into the room.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes!" we all skipped out the door and to the theatre. We were right next door to the theatre so we walked there. When we got to the theatre, the guys got their instruments and went on stage. Frankie and I sat in the front seats of the theatre. It was a really nice theatre. I got online and talked to all of my friends. I did video chat with Katherine.

"Hey, Megan!"

"Hi, Katherine!" The boys were taking a break and walked over to me.

"What are you doing, Megan?" Joe asked.

"OMJ is Joe there?" Katherine asked. I looked over at Joe and he quickly left the room.

"Nope, just the other 2…" Kevin left the room with Joe "…or 1."

"Nick?" she asked.

"Hi," Nick said sitting next to me. He looked exhausted.

"Do you want some water?" I asked him.

"Ya, I'll be right back."

"And then there were none," Katherine said.

"Katherine, I think I should get going. Bye."

"Bye, tell Joe I said hi." I logged off and went backstage.

"Joe, Katherine told me to tell you hi."

"That girl is crazy," Kevin said.

"Yup, when you were on tour with Miley Cyrus we were in the 3rd row and she was the loudest fan there. Literally. She was screaming 'JOE! JOE! I LOVE YOU!' the whole time."

"And what were you yelling?" Kevin asked. Nick have him a dirty look.

"NICK! NICK! I LOVE YOU!" Joe said in a girly voice.

"Joe, Kevin, shut up!" Nick said. He walked back onstage and started playing the drums.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Megan. What's up?"

"Umm, who is this?"

"Daniel! Who do you expect?"

"DANIEL?" Daniel was my 'gay' ex-boyfriend. "Ummm, why are you calling?" I asked.

"I was thinking…" O great, I know where this is going.

"Do you know what, Daniel, I actually have to go…bye." I quickly hung up the phone.

"Daniel?" Joe asked. "Who's that?"

"My ex-boyfriend." Joe and Kevin exchanged looks.

"Why did he call?" Joe asked, nervously.

"I have no idea. I really don't want to talk to him though."

"What if he calls again?" Kevin asks.

"I'll…be busy again," I replied.

"Megan, you know that won't work. You don't still like him, do you?" Kevin asked.

"NO!" I practically yelled. "HECK NO! EWW!" And I really don't like it anymore.

"Boys, get back on stage!" Mr. Jonas yelled.

I got back online when I got back to my seat. Katherine was still there.

_Jonaschica18-_He called you?

_Jonaslvr13-_ Ya.

I had told Katherine about the whole thing with Daniel.

_Jonaschica18-_OMG that's so weird.

_Jonaslvr13-_ I know. I hope he doesn't call again.

We spent the rest of our conversation talking about the soundcheck.

* * *

_YAY! OK so I updated again! If you have any questions just ask. COMMENT!_


	19. Let the Boy Speak

Chapter 19: Let the boy speak

It was 15 minutes before the concert started. The band was all praying when my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID. It was Daniel. I let it ring.

The concert was amazing, as usual. When we got back out to the bus, my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID again and let it rang.

"Was it Daniel again?" Joe asked.

"Who's Daniel?" Nick asked.

"Yes and he's my X." I answered.

"Why is he calling you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been answering his calls."

My cell rang again. It was Daniel, again. "Just pick it up," Nick said.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Hi, Megan. Why haven't you been picking up?"

"Umm, I left my phone at home when I went out."

"O. So I was wondering if you wanted to get back together."

"Umm, back together?" I asked nervously. 'HELP' I mouthed to the boys. Joe grabbed the phone from me.

"Yo, dude," Joe said.

"Who is this?" Daniel asked.

"Megan's boyfriend. What do you want?"

"O, well. Ummm…just tell her never mind then." The line went dead. Joe handed me back my phone.

"Thank you so much," I told him.

"No problem." I looked over at Nick, he was playing with his guitar. Kevin and Joe said that they were tired and went to bed. I went over and sat by Nick.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Not much," he said, looking up. "Did you have fun today?"

"YES! I had a TON of fun." Nick put his guitar down and put his arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder.

"Megan?" he asked.

"Yes?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Are you happy here?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You…don't want to go back to your X?"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. What? You think I still like Daniel. Nick, no."

"OK. OK," Nick said smiling. "Just asking."

"Why…" I asked. Nick suddenly turned red.

"No reason." I was still looking at him.

"So…" I said, changing the subject. "Where's the concert tomorrow?"

"I think Rhode Island." I lay back on his shoulder.

"What are we doing on Monday?" I asked.

"I'm not telling," he said.

"Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Then you won't have any fun whatsoever on your birthday," he said laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," I said. I started to get up but Nick grabbed my hand and turned my body so I was facing him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked with a sincere look on his face.

"No, why would I be mad?"

"No reason," Nick said smiling. "Just wanted to make sure."

He brushed the hair away from face and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight." I walked back to my bunk and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning at 11. Joe was the only one in the kitchen. "Happy day before your birthday!" he said.

"Thanks," I said. "Sorry, I'm not really awake yet."

"It's OK. Do you want some cereal?" he asked.

"Sure, do we have any milk?"

"Plenty, Nick made us get some last night. We have 4 cartons." Joe poured me a bowl of cereal.

"Why did I hear my name?" Nick asked walking into the room. He was wearing sweatpants with no shirt.

"Umm, Nick…isn't a little cold to go shirtless?" Joe asked.

"I was really hot last night," he said, yawning. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Joe, get me some cereal."

"NO! Why should I?"

"Because you drank all of the milk yesterday, now GO!" Joe got Nick his cereal. Kevin and Frankie walked into the room.

"Joe, why are you letting Nick put his arm around your girlfriend?" everyone laughed, except Nick.

Mr. Jonas came into the room, "Nick put a shirt on!"

"Well Megan doesn't mind," Joe said. Nick reached across the table and hit him in the head with his hand.

"Nicholas!" Mrs. Jonas yelled as she came into the room. "Say sorry to your brother!"

"Sorry, Joe," Nick said.

"I forgive you," Joe said, trying hard not to laugh.

_Uh-huh this my sh..._

_All the girls stomp your feet like this_

_Few times I've been that track _

_And it's not just gonna happen like that_

"Hello?"

"MEGAN ELIZABETH! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"WHAT?!?" Apparently everyone in the room had heard this too. "Dad, what did I do?"

"There's a $200 ring tone charge on your cell phone bill!" I looked over at Kevin and Joe.

"$200 ring tone charge? I wasn't aware that it cost $200!" Joe and Kevin exchanged nervous glances.

"Joe? Kevin? Nick?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Nick said.

"Joe and Kevin, you owe Megan's dad $200 and an apology."

"Umm dad, hold on a minute." I said. Kevin took the phone from me.

"Umm, hi. Mr. Smith, I'm sorry I bought that ring tone package on Megan's cell phone and we and I will pay you back," Kevin said.

"So Megan had nothing to do with this?" my dad asked.

"No, Mr. Smith." Nick and I were cracking up. Kevin and my dad talked a little more and then Kevin hung up the phone and handed I back to me. Nick and I were still laughing.

We got to the theatre at 2. This sound check was much shorter. They got done about 3. We still hadn't eaten lunch. "Do you want to go out somewhere for lunch?" Mrs. Jonas asked us. Kevin, Joe, Frankie and Mr. Jonas wanted to go out but Nick and I stayed behind and just ordered pizza because we were tired.

We ordered a pizza and went to the 'green room' for all of the performers that came to the theater. "So, I think I saw you in Beauty and the Beast on Broadway," I told him.

"Really?"

"Yah, I went there with my family for my birthday. That's one of my favorite musicals."

"What are you other favorites?" he asked.

"Wicked, Aida, Grease, Rent and Legally Blonde."

"That's pretty much my list too, but I've never seen Legally Blonde."

"OMG you should! I think it's running again this April."

"I'll try to get tickets," he said, smiling. "Did you see it on Broadway?"

"No, I saw it on MTV."

"I've never even seen the movie _Legally Blonde."_

"Well, considering you're a guy with no female siblings, that's understandable." Nick laughed.

Nick put his arm around me, "I'm really glad you came on tour with us."

"I am too," I replied. Nick slowly leaned in as if he was going to kiss me, his face was inches from mine when there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza for Nick Jonas!" we heard someone say on the other side of the door.

Nick walked to the door and got the pizza. He threw it on the table and sat down next to me. "I can't believe you talked me into getting Pineapple and Back pizza!" he said.

"I can't believe you've never had it before!" Nick tried it.

"It's…actually pretty good. I thought it would be disgusting." We finished the pizza in 4 minutes; you would not believe how hungry we were. "I'm thirsty," he said. "Do you want to go get a soda?"

"Sure." We got up and went to find a soda machine. Nick bought me a Wild Cherry Pepsi and himself a Diet Pepsi. We drank in silence for a moment.

"Let's go back," Nick said.

"OK." Nick grabbed my hand and we walked back to the room. We walked into the room. Nick laid down on the couch.

"I'm going to fall asleep in the middle of the concert," he said, yawning.

"That wouldn't be good," I said, sitting on the edge of the couch. Nick sat up.

"No, it wouldn't," he said. His face was, once again, just inches from mine. He was slowly leaning in…

"NICHOLAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" we heard Joe say. Nick sighed and got up off of the couch, pulling me with him. "NICHOLAS! I MISSED YOU!" Joe said hugging him. Nick didn't hug him back. "MEGAN! MY GIRLFRIEND! I MISSED YOU TOO!"

"Joe, seriously, call me that one more time…"

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

"Hello?"

"Megan!"

"Hi, Amy!"

"AMY?" Frankie yelled.

"Is that Frankie?" Amy asked.

"Yes, do you want to talk to him?"

"Ya, but I want to talk to you first! I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Amy. So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing really. Life is boring without you."

"So, what did you do today?"

"I had a friend spend the night. We slept in your room."

"O that's fun…wait WHAT? Why did you sleep in my room?"

"Because I miss you!"

"And sleeping in my bed would help you not miss me because…?"

"OK, I'll just talk to Frankie now," Amy said, changing the subject.

"OK, but just a warning. If my room is messed up at all when I get home, you're busted. Bye!"

"Bye, Megan!" Amy said. I passed my phone to Frankie.

"So, where did you go to lunch?" Nick asked them.

"It was this really gross place. I didn't like it too much," Joe said. "What did you get?"

"Pineapple and Bacon pizza!" Nick and I said.

"Dude, I love pineapple and bacon pizza!" Joe said. "I should have stayed with you guys." Nick just rolled his eyes.

"OK, guys. Why don't you get ready, you have some fans coming in about half an hour to meet you."

"Fun-ness!" Joe said. The guys went and got ready and I went to find Frankie, because he still had my phone. I ran into him in the 'green room'.

"Frankie, can I have my phone back?"

"Sure." He handed me my phone and I went back backstage.

"I ran into Nick who was already changed and ready to meet the fans."

"I'm sorry we had so many interruptions today," he said.

"It's OK," I replied.

"I promise, tomorrow is just going to be you and me. We're going to get to New Jersey at noon tomorrow, we can throw our stuff at the house and then I got us a limo to drive us around all day."

"That'll be nice," I said. He gave me a hug.

During the concert, I stayed in the 'green room'. I was still tired and I didn't want to be tired on my date tomorrow.

I was asleep when Nick came back to wake me up. "Megan, we have to go." He grabbed my hand and have me a kiss on the forehead. "Come on." He led me to the bus and helped me into my bunk. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_WOO HOO! The next chapter is the date! Will Nick kiss Megan? OK I loved this chapter. I love your reviews and please continue to review! Ya, it's a snow day here so I'm probably going to update the next chapter!! PLEASE COMMENT!_


	20. The Date

Chapter 20: The Date

I woke up at 10:30 the next morning to the sound of Joe yelling, "WELCOME TO NEW JERSEY!! I SEE THE SIGN!! I SEE THE SIGN!!"

I assumed we had just entered New Jersey. "Joe, shut up or you'll wake Megan up!" Nick whispered.

"Too late," I said, walking into the back lounge. "I'm up."

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled.

"Thanks," I replied. Nick walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"You ready for today?" Nick asked.

"Yes!" Nick smiled at me.

"Get a room, you two," Joe said.

We arrived at their New Jersey home at about 11:30. "Megan, Nick and Frankie shared a bunk bed but Frankie wants to sleep on the pull-out couch so you can sleep in his old bed," Mrs. Jonas said.

"OK," I said. We walked in their house and I threw my stuff in Nick's room. Nick left the room so I could change. I put on nice jeans and my _Defy Gravity_ shirt that I got when I saw Wicked. I found my dress coat and walked downstairs.

"Hey, birthday girl," Nick said. "The limo's going to be here in 20 minutes."

"OK."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Nick asked.

"Sure."

"I made pancakes and bacon," Kevin said from the kitchen.

"Wow, real food!" I said sarcastically.

I ate breakfast and then Nick and I walked out to the limo. "Where are we going first?" I asked when we got on the road.

"I'm not telling, I told you I wouldn't," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes. Nick put his arm around me.

"I have a feeling there won't be any interruptions here," he whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

"So, overall, you don't like surprises" Nick said.

"Not really." I replied.

"So, lets say, if I were going to kiss you right now I should tell you first?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, some things, even though they are surprises, you still anticipate them. I guess what I mean is that you wouldn't have to announce it, if you wanted to kiss me. You could just kiss me, and I wouldn't be upset that it came without an announcement, because…"

"Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

And then his lips were on mine. The kiss was lazy, not hurried. It was like neither of us had anywhere to go. Like we had all the time in the world. We both drew back at the same time, looking into each other's eyes- saying nothing, and yet saying everything. Finally, Nick spoke,

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time."

"And finally no interruptions!" I laughed.

"You know, Megan, I really like you if you haven't noticed by now."

"You know, Nick, I think I like you to." I said, and he laughed.

He leaned in and kissed me again.

"Tell me where we're going," I whispered between kisses.

"No," he replied. I pulled back.

"Fine," I said. I got off from my seat and crawled to the other side of the limo. "I'm not talking to you."

"Well that's pretty immature," Nick said laughing. He just sat there. I was extremely tempted to go back over to him, but I didn't.

"It's not being immature…" I defended myself.

"Yes you are," Nick said.

"Nick, I really don't like surprises."

"You seemed surprised when I kissed you and you liked that!"

"What makes you so sure?" I said. He flashed me a smile patted the seat next to him.

"Come on back," he said. I didn't budge.

"Not until you tell me where we're going. For all I know you could…throw me off a cliff or something."

"And that's something I would do?" he asked.

"You never know," I replied.

Nick looked out the window, "OK, I'll tell you where we're going if you come back."

I went back over to him when the limo stopped. "You tricked me!"

"Sorry," he said, laughing. He grabbed my hands and kissed me softly on the lips. "Let's go." The limo door opened and we got out. We were at an Amusement Park. Nick put on sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Nice disguise," I told him. He just laughed.

Nick got us tickets and we walked into the park. "What do you want to do first?"

"Umm, let's go on that roller coaster."

"OK," he grabbed my hand and we walked over to the roller coaster. There was a 45-minute line. We waited, assuming that it would never get any shorter.

"So, are we doing this all day?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"I assume there's no point in asking what else we're doing?"

"Nope," he said laughing. "O by the way, when you were asleep your mom called. I told her you'd call her."

I got out my cell and dialed my number. "What was my ring tone when she called?"

"I think it was a P!nk song. I don't know which one."

"Hello?" my mom said on the other line.

"Hi, mom!"

"Hey, honey. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks."

"So, what are you doing today?" my mom asked.

"I'm spending the day with Nick."

"Ya, he told me this morning. Where are you now?"

"The Amusement Park."

"Fun, I won't tell you what you're doing the rest of the day, though."

"Wait, he told you?" Nick started laughing.

"Yes, well have a good birthday, honey. Bye!"

"Wait, mom!" she hung up on the other line.

"So, you told my mom our plans for the day?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No, but…"

Just then, Nick's cell rang.

"Hold on a sec…Hello? O hi, we're in line for a roller coaster…OK…Will do, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Big Rob, he's in the parking lot if we need him."

"OK, why doesn't he come in?"

"If anyone sees him here, they'll know we're here."

"OK…" We finally got to the front of the line and hopped on the roller coaster. I was a roller coaster person. Loved them. Nick grabbed my hand.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all." The roller coaster started going up the hill. Nick and I were screaming the whole time. This was the fastest, scariest roller coaster I have ever been on. "That was great!" I said when we got off.

For the next 3 hours, we went on the Ferris wheel, bumper cars and 2 more roller coasters. We were leaving the park when we passed an ice cream shop. Nick got vanilla but I got double chocolate chip. We were eating it on the way back to the limo when we heard people screaming behind us, "OMJ! It's Nick Jonas!" Cameras were flashing everywhere. Nick and I sprinted back to the limo and ordered the driver to get out of there, fast. "I'm sorry," Nick said.

"It wasn't your fault."

The limo driver pulled up the shade, "I don't think anyone else is following us. Would you like to go to your next destination?"

"Yes, please." The driver pulled the shade back up.

"And the next destination is…"

"Not telling." I was about to get up and move to the other side of the limo when Nick asked, "So, how long did you date Daniel?"

"What?" I really wasn't prepared for that question.

"Daniel. How long did you date him?"

"Umm, well we never really _dated._ It was more like an over the phone and internet relationship. But it was only like for 3 months."

"Where did you meet him?"

"At my parish, we were in a summer theater group together."

"Do you still do it?"

"I don't think I will this summer, though."

"Why not?"

"I know this might sound pathetic, but I never really like it that much. I only did it because he was in it."

"That's not pathetic," he said.

"It's not?"

"No, not really. You liked him…it happens."

"Ya, but now I regret it."

"Why?"

"Well, now I keep thinking, 'what was I thinking?'"

"I kind of get what you mean."

"Was it like that with you and Miley?"

Nick was silent for a minute; he put his arm around me. "My relationship with Miley was…weird."

"How so?"

"Well, I was really into it because I had had a crush on her for so long, and so I asked her out when I met her. I know it was stupid because I didn't know her at all. After the date, I was going to break up with her but it had gone public that we went out and the producer of our tour make us go out for publicity. I think she liked me a lot more than I liked her but right when the tour ended, I broke up with her," he looked down at me. "Can we change the subject?"

"You started it."

"I know, and now I'm ending it."

"How much longer until we get to where we're going?" Nick looked out the window.

"Maybe an hour or so… what do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know," I saw a guitar in the corner of the limo. "Has that been here the whole time?"

"Yes," he said. He crawled over and grabbed it. He started to play a song that I recognized immediately. Nick started singing:

"_Hello beautiful_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful in California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true..._

_But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_'Cause I could comb across the world,_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_And you been on that line_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

_But tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Oh yeah_

_'Cause I could comb across the world,_

_see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_"

He looked at me when he finished the song. "That was beautiful," I whispered. "Play another."

"_Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea_

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I can't make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To become a better man?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Every day, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh yeah." _

He leaned over his guitar and kissed me again.

The limo stopped and he pulled away. "Let's go," he said. We got out of the limo. We were standing by a beautiful lake.

"It's beautiful!"

"Come on," Nick said, pulling my hand, "Let's go paddle boating."

We got a boat and climbed in. "How do you do this?" I asked.

"Just paddle. It's like riding a bike." We paddled for about 5 minutes when Nick's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Ya, we're OK. Wait, what?" Nick bolted around to look behind him. "Got it, bye." He hung up the phone and faced me, "We need to paddle faster."

"Why?" I looked behind me and saw some people with camera taking pictures of us. "Great." Nick and I paddled faster. We got to the other side of the lake, got out of the boat. Nick grabbed a basket that he had in the back seat of the boat. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to have a picnic."

"But what about those people with the cameras?"

"Big Rob called went down there and got rid of them. He's going to stay close and get anyone who comes near us." I looked at him. "Don't worry, he'll give us some privacy," Nick said, smiling.

Nick laid out a picnic blanket and lay down. "Come on," he said. I laid down next to him. The sun was just setting, "This is so nice," I said.

"Yah, it is."

"What time is it?" I asked Nick.

"6."

I scooted closer to Nick and he put his arm around me. "I had a lot of fun today," I said.

"I did too. So, are you glad it was all a surprise?"

"No, but I still had fun." Nick smiled down at me. "Who packed the picnic basket?" I asked.

"O," Nick said, sitting up. "My mom packed it this morning before you got up."

"That was sweet of her."

"Ya," Nick said, getting the basket. He opened it. There was a napkin on top with writing on it. He read it and put it at the bottom of the basket.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, that was not nothing," I said. I grabbed the basket out of his hand and took the napkin out of it. On it, there were various notes from his family.

_Nick, make a move. Kiss her, something!! You totally drool over her 24/7!!_

_ -Joe_

_NICK! Lil' Bro! Nicky J! Umm, hi! I'm kind of going with Joe. Make a move!_

_-Kevin_

_NICK! HI! This is Frankie. Ummm, bi!_

I was cracking up, these were hysterical. I started reading them outloud. "NICK, MAKE A MOVE!" I said sarcastically.

"Megan, give it back."

I was still reading outloud, "Kiss her, SOMETHING!" Now Nick was chasing me. I tripped on a stick on the ground and Nick landed on top of me. I rolled over and faced him, "Your family leaves such lovely notes." He took the napkin from me and kissed me.

"Are you doing this because Kevin and Joe told you too?" I asked. Nick chuckled and stood up and then helped me up.

Nick got the food out of the picnic basket and handed me some of the food. We ate our dinner in silence, because we were watching the sun set. When the sun finally went down and we were done eating. Nick whispered, "Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me," he said, pulling me off of the ground. He took out his iPhone and put on a slow song and left it on the picnic blanket. We started dancing. It was kind of weird at first but then I got used to it.

He put one of his arms around me and put the other in his back pocket, he was reaching for something. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday," he said.

"You really didn't have to get me anything."

"I no, but I wanted too." I smiled at him and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with my initials on it.

"Thanks you," I said. "Can you help me put it on?" He took it out of the box and fastened it around my neck.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said. We danced for a little more. "I think we should get going," he said, looking at his watch. "It's 8 and we have an hour ride home."

I helped him put the food and everything else away and we put it back in the limo. Nick laid down on the longer seat in the limo and I joined him. He put his arm around me and started to sing _Hello Beautiful_ again. I was soon asleep.

There was no doubt about it. This had been the best birthday I have ever had.

* * *

_OK, I'm done updating for today! (I think) I hoped you liked the first kiss. Just so you know, I didn't write it. I kind of stink at writing make-out scenes so I made my friend Anne write it. So, if you noticed that di doesn't sound like my writing at all, that's why. PLEASE COMMENT! _


	21. Coming on too Strong

Chapter 21: Coming on too strong

I woke up an hour later to the sound of Nick's voice, "Megan, we're back." I got up and we walked into the Jonas' New Jersey home. We assumed that everyone else was asleep. Nick and I walked up to his room. He went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas and I changed in his room. Nick came back, "This is Frankie's bed," he said pointing to the lower bunk. I got under the covers and Nick sat on the corner of my bed. "Did you really have fun today?"

"Yes, you have no idea," I said, sitting up.

He pulled me into another kiss. This one was slower. I put my arm around his neck and started to play with the hairs on the back of his head. He slowly pulled away. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight."

We heard whispering from outside Nick's room, "I think he kissed her."

"I think he did too," we heard someone whisper back. Nick let go of me and walked over to the door and opened it.

"We can hear you idiots," he said.

"Sorry," Joe said. "Sorry, Megan!" he said a little louder.

"It's OK," I said.

"No, it's not. Out…now!" Nick said., scooting them out of the room.

"Sorry about that," he said, climbing up to his bunk.

"It's OK."

"Good night, Nick."

"Good night."

I woke up the next morning with lots of energy. Yesterday was so much fun. I slowly sat up in bed and got my laptop out. Joe was online.

_DJdanjAA911:_Sorry about last night.

_Jonaslvr13_: It's OK

_DJdanjAA911:_ I promise, I'll never do it again.

_Jonaslvr13:_ Joe, it's OK. I forgive you.

_DJdanjAA911:_ So, is Nick a good kisser?  
_Jonaslvr13_: JOE!!

_DJdanjAA911:_ Sorry! I was just curious.

_Guitarhero917 has entered the chat room._

_Guitarhero917:_Megan, I am SO sorry about last night!  
_Jonaslvr13:_ Really, it's OK.

_DJdanjAA911:_ Why it's Kevin, my partner in crime.

_Guitarhero917:_ Whatever, Joe.

_Studmuffin216__has entered the chat room._

_Studmuffin216:_ You 2 are so annoying.

_Guitarhero917:_ What?

_Studmuffin216:_ Megan and I had a really good time last night and you 2 had to ruin it.

_DJdanjAA911:_ Sorry, dude.

_Studmuffin216:_ Did you apologize to Megan?

_Jonaslvr13:_ Yes, numerous times.

"Megan, I didn't know you were up!" Nick said aloud. He hopped off the top bunk and sat down by me. "How long have you been up?"

"Just about 5 minutes, you?"

"Same." I closed my computer

_n-n-now-th-that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

"Hello?"

"MEGAN!"

"Hey, Katherine."

"Are you going to ask Nick to Spring Fling? It's on Friday!"

"Friday, I don't think I'll be back by then."

"Megan, you have to, it's the first dance that freshman can go to!"

"I know, I'll ask Mr. Jonas what time we get back to my house."

"Ask now!"

"Hold on," I put the phone down and looked at Nick. "Do you know what time we get to my house on Friday?"

"Pretty early, I think. Maybe like noonish. Why?"

"Just wondering," I brought the phone back up to my mouth. "We should be back around noon. I should be back by then."

"YAY! I'm taking James. This is going to be so much fun! Ask Nick now!"

"OK, OK. Bye." I hung up the phone.

"I was wondering," I said to Nick. "There's a dance at my high school on Friday night, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure! I've never been to a high school dance before. I'll have to make sure we're not doing anything that night though."

"OK. I've never been to a high school dance either," I said. "Where's the bathroom, I want to take a shower."

"We all share one. I don't think anyone's in there so if you want hot water I would hurry up."

"You all shared a shower?"

"Ya, it was crazy."

"I imagine it would be. My entire life I've only had to share with Amy."

"Lucky!"

"I guess I was." There was a knock on the door and Nick went to go answer it.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Joe asked.

"No," Nick said, glaring at his brother.

"We have to be back on the road at noon. Kevin, Frankie and I are going to take a shower out in the bus."

"OK, bye." Nick closed the door. "You can go take your shower now. Just save hot water for me." I took my shower, got back and went back to Nick's room. Nick took his shower. It was about 11 when Mr. Jonas called us downstairs.

Kevin, Joe, Nick and I sat on the couch. Frankie sat on Mrs. Jonas' lap on the recliner. "OK," Mr. Jonas began. "We're leaving here in about an hour. Tonight and tomorrow night we have a concert. On Thursday, we're going back to our house in California to do a charity event. That's the night Megan's going to have to watch Frankie. Any questions?" The boys all shook their heads. "OK, that's all. You can all go upstairs." Nick and I turned to go back upstairs when Mr. Jonas said, "Actually, Nick, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, dad." I went upstairs with Kevin and Joe. Kevin and Joe went up about 3 steps and stopped.

"Guys, why aren't you going upstairs?"

"We want to hear what dad's talking to Nick about."

"You guys are so immature," I said, climbing over them to continue getting up the steps.

"No, stay," Joe said. He grabbed my hand. We all pressed our ears against the wall so we could hear better.

"Nicholas."

"Dad, whatever I did, Joe did it."

"Umm, no I'm pretty sure Joe didn't do anything."

"Sweet," Joe whispered.

Mr. Jonas continued, "This is actually about you and Megan."

"Dad…" Nick started.

Great, they were talking about me. Kevin and Joe both looked at me. I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to hear this. I started to walk up the stairs but Joe stopped me again.

"I think your relationship is moving too fast. I heard you two last night."

"Heard us, what?" Nick asked.

"…kissing."

"Dad…" Nick started again. "I really like her."

"Nick, I know that. But still, I think you should get to know each other better before you start a physical relationship. Nick, I trust you to make the right decisions. You can go back upstairs now."

Kevin, Joe and I sprinted up the stairs. Kevin and Joe went into their room and I went into Nick's. I jumped onto the bed and got my laptop out. Nick came in and looked at me suspiciously. "You were listening, weren't you?"

"OK, I had nothing to do with that, Kevin and Joe dragged me into it."

"I had a feeling they did." Nick sat down next to me on the bed.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Nick said. He looked confused.

"What does your mom think?"

"No idea." Nick put his arm around me. "I really like you, though."

"I really like you too, but I don't want to do anything that we don't want to do."

"Same."

"I think, that yesterday you hit it on pretty strong. Let's tone it down a bit."

"_I_ came on a little strong?" Nick asked. "You mean _we._" Nick gave me a kiss on the forehead. "We have about half an hour. What do you want to do?"

"No idea. I'm OK with anything."

"Are you all packed?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

The rest of the day was normal. Sound check…Concert…meet and greets…

At about 11:30, though, we were about to leave the theatre in our bus when Nick remembered something. "Dad, Megan's high school has a dance on Friday night, can I go?"

"Sure, I guess. Is it like a formal dance or a mixer."

"Formal," I said.

"If you want too," Mr. Jonas said.

We went to bed. The next morning the guys had a radio interview.

"Megan, do you have a dress for the dance yet?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"No, I don't."

"Do you want to go shopping? Or does your mom like to do that with you…"

"My mom never takes me shopping. She hates it. My aunt usually takes me shopping. I'd love to go dress shopping with you, though."

When we got to the place where the boys were going to have the interview, we said goodbye to them and Mrs. Jonas, Frankie and I headed off shopping. (much to Frankie's dismay) We saw a nice looking dress shop and walked inside.

"How about this one?" Frankie asked, holding up a dress. It was black and had red guitars all over it.

"Umm, no thanks, Frankie." Frankie did have a very unusual taste in dresses. Mrs. Jonas eventually just told him to sit down and play on his Nintendo DS because he was being no help whatsoever.

After about 2 hours of looking around and eating lunch, we found another cute dress shop. We walked inside. I was looking at this pale blue dress when I heard someone come up from behind me. "Hello, beautiful," Nick said.

"Hi, how was the interview?"

"Fun! Did you find anything?"

"Nope, not yet."

"What about this one?" Joe asked, hold up a black dress that was about 10 inches above my knees.

"Joe, I'm going to a high school dance, not a stripper club," I said.

"This one's nice," Mrs. Jonas said, holding up a pink, strapless one.

"That is cute," I said, taking it off of the rack. I went and tried it on. It was amazing. It fit perfectly.

"You look beautiful," Nick said to me. I decided to buy it. Nick insisted on paying but I told him he had done enough for me this week.

After the concert that night, we got back on the bus and headed to the Jonas' California home.

* * *

_PLEASE COMMENT!  
_


	22. My Steak is Better Than Your Steak

Chapter 22: My Steak is Better than Your Steak

The bus took us to the airport and we drove a private jet to the Jonas' house. It was about 2 when we got there. The house was _HUGE_! "O…my…gosh." I said when I walked into the house. "This is GIGANTIC!"

"YA," Nick said. "Well, there's a guest room upstairs. You can throw your stuff up there." I walked up to the guest room and threw my stuff on the bed. I walked back downstairs to the kitchen, where the rest of the family had gathered.

"I'm hungry," Joe said. Everyone agreed.

"Let's have a steak contest!" Nick said.

"A what?"

"Steak contest! 2 teams, we made steak and whoever makes the best one wins!"

"O…k…" I said.

"What should the prize be?" Joe asked.

"Loser has to do the dishes!" Nick suggested.

"Sure, but there has to be more than that!" Joe said.

"The winners pick something totally ridicules for the losers to do!" Kevin suggested,

"I GET MEGAN!" Kevin yelled.

"WHAT?!?" Nick yelled.

"It would be pretty interesting if you two were on different teams."

"Yay, I'm with Nick! Come on, Nick. Let's go cook!" Joe said. Kevin drove me the supermarket and Joe drove Nick. We were running around the store, picking up steak and various spices.

"We have to make a whole meal," Kevin said. We probably looked like idiots just running around the supermarket like this.

Along with 4 steaks, we got a Caesar salad in a bag, lemonade and baked potatoes. Kevin paid and we sprinted out to the car. Nick and Joe were probably still in the store because their car was still there. When we got back to the house, we ran into the kitchen to start cooking. I made the salad, baked potato and lemonade. Kevin made the steak.

"OK, so do you think this is good?" Kevin asked.

"It looks good so far."

Nick and Joe came running into the kitchen with grocery bags. "What took you so long?" I asked.

"MEGAN!" Kevin yelled. "DON'T TALK TO THE ENEMY!"

"We need team names," Joe said. "We're team spider-monkey!"

"What?" Nick asked. "That makes no sense!"

"Shut up, Nick! Or I'm going to come at you like a spider-monkey!"

"What?" Nick looked confused.

"I just watched Talladega Nights! It's fresh in my mind!"

"Whatever. Let's start cooking now," Nick said. "What do I do?"

"I'll make the steak. You do everything else," Joe replied.

"What should our team name be?" I asked Kevin.

"It needs to be amazing," I told Kevin.

"How about…the coolest people you'll ever meet."

"No! That sounds like we're little kids. How about Kegan?"

"Umm….sure."

Frankie walked into the kitchen. "I want to play!" he yelled.

"Frankie, we're not playing. Go call your girlfriend or something!" Joe said. We all looked at Joe. "Did I say girlfriend? I meant…Amy. Who isn't your girlfriend…because you don't have one." I gave my phone to Frankie so he could talk to Amy.

"OK, we have to be done in 5 minutes!" Joe said.

"Who's going to judge?" Kevin asked. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Joe said. He went to open the door, "CORBIN!" we heard him yell.

I looked at Nick, "Corbin? As in Corbin Bleu?"

"Yah, he lives down the street. He's a cool guy."

"I want to meet him!" Just then he walked into the room. Besides being a Jonas Brothers fan, I was a HUGE Corbin Bleu fan.

"Hey, guys!" Corbin said. "What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much," Kevin said. "We're having a steak contest, do you want to judge?"

"Sure, I'm starving. Who's this?" he asked, motioning to me.

"This is our friend, Megan. She came on tour with us during her spring break."

"Cool. Hey, Megan."

"Hi…Corbin."

Frankie came back into the room. "Here you go, Megan," Frankie said, giving me my phone.

"Frankie, would you like to be seating hostess?"

"Sure! What do I do?"

"Take Corbin, mom and dad to the table for the steak tasting."

"OK, come with me, Corbin," Frankie said, dragging him out of the room.

Joe and Kevin, the servers of the team, went out to the dining room to give everyone their salads and drinks. Nick and I were alone. "So, are you a Corbin Bleu fan too?" Nick asked.

"YES!" Nick started laughing.

"What?" I asked him.

"I guess it's a good thing you aren't coming to the charity event tonight. There's going to be a LOT of celebrities there."

"WHAT?? Is that why I'm watching Frankie?? Cause you don't want me to embarrass you?"

"No, Megan, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant that…I don't know what I meant. Just forget it. I'm sorry I said that." I just stared at him. Did he really think I would embarrass him? "Megan, I just think it will be…overwhelming for you to be in a room with that many important people. It would be overwhelming for anybody. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings." He came up to me and gave me a hug. "You OK?"

"Yah, I'm fine." he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips and I kissed him back.

"WOAH!" Kevin and Joe said. Nick and I immediately pulled apart.

"NICK! You're interacting with the enemy!" Joe yelled. Nick just rolled his eyes.

Nick let go of me and went to go put the finishing touches on his steak.

When Corbin and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas finished their salad, we brought out the steak. They tried Nick and Joe's first. Corbin took a bite of it and spit it out and it flew across the table. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas tried it too. They didn't spit it out across the table but they showed faces of disgust.

"Umm, let's eat Megan and Kevin's steak now."

They started eating the steak on the other plate in front of them. Their expressions were totally different. "That's amazing," Corbin said. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas agreed.

Kevin gave me a high five. "Nick and Joe, you're going to have to eat some of this steak," Mr. Jonas said.

"Why?"

"Because we are not going to waste this much food."

Nick and Joe slumped off to the kitchen to eat the leftover steak.

"What should we have them do?" Kevin asked me.

"Hmm…it has to be really good."

"What are you guys talking about?" Corbin asked.

"The losers have to do something that the losers tell you to do." Kevin explained.

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic,_

_It's fantastic!_

"Hello?"

"MEGAN!" Katherine cried on the other line.

"Katherine, what's wrong."

"James broke up with me." She was screaming so loud that everyone could hear her.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Katherine." Joe and Nick walked back into the room. They had heard Katherine from the other room.

"NOW I DON'T HAVE A DATE FOR THE DANCE!" Kevin just got an idea. He looked over at me and I immediately knew what he was thinking. We both looked over at Joe and smiled.

"NO! NO! NO!" Joe yelled.

"Katherine, I have to go…I'll call you later."

"OK, bye." I hung up the phone.

"Joe…" Kevin started to say.

"NO! NO! NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO TAKE KATHERINE TO SOME STUPID HIGH SCHOOL DANCE!"

"Hey, you just offended me twice in that sentence! Katherine's my best friend and she's really nice if you get to know her!"

"Megan, that girl's mental!"

"JOSEPH JONAS!" Mrs. Jonas yelled. "THAT WAS NOT VERY NICE AT ALL!"

"Sorry, mom."

"So Joe, go call Katherine," Kevin said.

"WHAT?" I handed Joe my phone. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"You lost the contest…call Katherine."

Joe grabbed the phone from me and I told him Katherine's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Katherine, it's Joe."

"Hey, Joe."

"What's up?"

"Not much. Umm, I heard that James broke up with you…I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"Well, Nick is already going to the dance with Megan, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

There was silence for a moment. "OK, so who's making you do this?"

"No, Katherine, I'm serious. I really _want_ to go to the dance with you."

Nick, Kevin, Corbin and I were cracking up. Katherine eventually did agree to go to the dance with Joe. He closed the phone and handed it back to me.

"OK, I'm paid up but what does Nick have to do?" Joe asked.

Nick suddenly looked scared. "Since I decided what Joe had to do, Megan can decide what Nick has to do." Kevin said.

Nick looked over at me, "I'll think about it," I said.

"Well that's freaky," Joe said. "Nick, you should be scared."

"O, I am," Nick replied.

* * *

_OMG! It's another snow day in St. Louis :D I'll try to post again soon! PLEASE COMMENT\!_


	23. Babysitting

Chapter 23: Babysitting

I was sitting in the guest bedroom, talking to my friends on AIM. There was a knock on the door, "Can I come in?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Nick came in and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"I'm still thinking." Nick looked my computer screen.

"You're asking like 6 people what I should have to do?"

"YA, they aren't being helpful at all." Nick looked at my IM screens.

_Make him go outside in his underwear!_

_Make him run around the room until he gets dizzy!_

_Make him kiss you! You know you want him too!_

"You're right. Your friends are no help. That one about making me kiss you, I could do that without being made too." He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine again. This kiss was more enthusiastic than the others. I pushed my computer off of my lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. We were kissing for about a minute or so when, "Ehemm."

Nick and I immediately stopped and looked to see who was at the door. Mr. Jonas was standing there with his arms crossed. Nick immediately sat up, "Hey…dad."

"We have to talk downstairs about tonight," he said sternly. Nick and I slowly walked downstairs. We sat on the couch next to Joe and Kevin. Frankie came and sat on my lap. "OK," Mr. Jonas began. "Boys, we have to be in the limo at 6. It's 4:30 now. You have an hour and a half to get ready and we'll warm up in the limo. Megan," he said, directing the conversation towards me. "We're probably going to be out until about midnight. The 5 of us are going to have our cell phones so if you need anything, just call. Frankie should be in bed by 10. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope."

"You can just fall asleep if you want, just don't invite anyone over."

"OK. I really don't know anyone down here so I don't' think you'd have to worry about that."

"Well, that's good. OK, so go get ready, boys."

I went back upstairs to talk to my friends on my computer. There was another knock on the door. "Come in," I said. It was Joe.

"Hey, Joe."

"Hey, I have a question."

"Ok…"

"I was wondering…what should Nick and I wear to the dance."

"Umm, just like…nice pants…nice shirt…tie. I really don't really know because I've never been to a dance before. You don't have to wear a sports coat or anything."

"OK, thanks."

"No problem." Joe left the room. I walked downstairs because I was hungry. Nick was sitting down at the kitchen table with his head in his hand. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't know that I was in the room and jumped when I spoke. "O, nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"My dad…doesn't want me to go to the dance anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"He doesn't think that there's anything to our relationship besides making out."

"That's not true!" I said.

"I know, but he doesn't know that. Every time he sees us, we're making out, we're never talking."

Mr. Jonas walked into the room.

"Are you ready to go, Nicholas?"

"Yup," he got up from the kitchen table and walked out to the limo.

"OK Megan, here's an extra house key, if you need it."

"OK, thanks." I locked the door behind them and went to find Frankie. He was up in his room, playing on his DS. "So, what do you want to do, Frankie?"

"Do you want to play guitar hero?"

"Sure!" We went down to the game room and played guitar hero. We played for about a half hour when Frankie told me he was hungry. I was about to get food when I heard something outside.

I went to the front window and looked out. I could not believe what I saw. It looked like there were a few hundred girls on the Jonas' front lawn. "FRANKIE?" I yelled.

"What?" Frankie said, he came and looked out the window and screamed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING ON OUR FRONT LAWN."

"I don't know. It doesn't look like they're doing anything; they're just standing there. Let's go do something upstairs." We walked into Frankie's room and I watched him play his DS. All of a sudden, we heard glass break downstairs. "They're breaking into the house!" I cried. I ran to Frankie's door and locked it.

"CALL SOMEONE!" Frankie yelled.

"SHH! We can't let them know that we're up here." I pulled out my cell phone and called Nick.

"Hello?"

"Nick, there's fans breaking into your house."

"What? Are you OK?"

"We're fine. Frankie and I locked ourselves in his room."

"OK, let me go get my dad."

I had to wait a minute. "Hello?" Mr. Jonas said. "Megan, are you alright?"

"Ya, we locked ourselves in Frankie's room."

"OK, we called some security and they said they'd be there in a minute. We have to stay here, though."

"OK," there was a bang on the door. "They're trying to break into the room," I said to him.

"Be careful! We're on our way back. Bye." I closed my phone.

"I'm scared," Frankie whispered.

"It's OK," I told him. He came over and sat on my lap. The door burst open.

"O my gosh! I found Frankie!" we heard a girl yell. There were about 6 girls in our room. "Hi, Frankie!" The girl was reaching out to give him a hug.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH," I said jumping in front of Frankie. "What are you guys doing breaking into the Jonas' house."

"And who are you telling me we can't?" one of the girls asked. I had to think fast. If I told them I was Nick's girlfriend or something like that, they might get mad and hurt me. They broke into the house, why not go the extra mile and get Nick's girl?

"I'm just here to babysit Frankie," I said.

"Where are the Jonas Brothers?"

"They're at a charity event."

"No, wait!" another girl said. "You're Nick's girlfriend! I saw pictures of you and Nick on a date on the internet!"

"OMJ! It's Nick's girlfriend! You're Nick's girlfriend!"

"Umm, maybe."

"You are! You are! Can you show us Nick's room?"

"What? NO! You guys need to get out of here, now!"

"Frankie will show us where it is, come on Frankie!" One of the girls grabbed Frankie by the arm but I grabbed him. "LET GO!" the girl yelled. She smacked me across the face and I hit my head on the wall.

* * *

_PLease Comment...recommend this to your friends...tell them to comment. You get the pic :D _


	24. RHINO

Chapter 24: RHINO!

"Do you think she'll be OK?" I heard Nick ask.

"Nick, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Mom, she's been out for 3 hours! I think we should take her to the hospital!"

"Nick, calm down. She's going to be OK," I heard Mr. Jonas say. "Kevin, Joe, go get some more ice for her head, this is melting."

"Dad, she's frozen." I felt something touch my hand.

"Nick, calm down. We're just going to have to wait until she wakes up. There's nothing we can do until then."

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I kept trying. Finally, I managed to say, "Nick…"

"Did she just say something?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Nick?" I whispered again. I slowly opened my eyes. "What happened?"

"O my gosh, you're OK," Nick said, moving the hair out of my eyes. I tried to look around the room. I was laying on my bed in the guest room. Nick was sitting on the end of the bed and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were standing at the foot of the bed.

"My head…" I started to say.

"Shh, you'll be OK," Nick said. Joe and Kevin came back with ice. They gave it to Nick who placed it on my head. "There you go," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Frankie told us that one of the fans hit you across the face, you hit your head on the wall and went unconscious," Nick told me.

"Is Frankie OK?"

"Ya, one of the girls grabbed him but the police got there and took care of him. He's asleep now."

Nick took my hand and kissed it. "I really care about you. I don't know what would happen if anything happened to you."

I had totally forgotten that Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were still in the room.

"Well, we'll let you two talk," Mrs. Jonas said as they left the room. Nick lay down on the bed next to me and I cuddled up next to him.

"I'm sorry you had to leave the charity event early."

"No, it wasn't your fault. It's fine."

"I feel bad, though."

"Well, don't, because you didn't do anything wrong." Nick and I just laid there for a few minutes. "Does your head still hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you need more ice?"

"No, I'm OK." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"No, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at me.

"It's just…tomorrow, I'm going home. And I probably won't see you for a while." Nick hugged me tighter.

"I'll see you again soon."

"When?"

"Let's not think about that now." He paused for a moment. "But of course, I wouldn't tell you when I was coming, it would be a surprise."

"I hate you!"

"Well I don't hate you," Nick whispered. He was leaning in to kiss me when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Nick said, sitting up.

Mr. Jonas came through the door. "Nick, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Nick gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out in the hallway. He came back in a few minutes later with a grin on his face. "I can go to the dance!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I talked to my dad about…well…us, and he agreed to let me go."

"That's great!" Nick leaned in to kiss me again but there was another knock on the door.

Nick groaned, "What?"

"Can we come in?" Joe asked.

"NO!"

They came in anyway, "Hey, rhino!" Joe said.

"JOE!" Kevin and Nick said.

"What? She looks like a rhino!"

"Joe, just get out!"

"NO!"

"O my gosh, how bad does it look?" I slowly got up, with the help of Nick, and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Dang, I do look like a rhino! I look horrible!"

"I told you!" Joe said.

"Guys, just get out!" Nick said.

"Why? So you and Megan can go make out? I don't think so," Kevin said.

"Pfff…we weren't going to make out!" Nick said.

"Whatever," Joe said.

I left the bathroom and lay back down on the bed. "What time is it?" I asked Nick.

"12:30, we should probably get to bed." Nick glared at Kevin and Joe.

"O, is that our cue to leave?" Joe asked.

"Yes, now GO!" Nick said. Kevin and Joe left and Nick closed the door behind them. "So, are we finally alone now?"

"Yes, I think so," I whispered. "But aren't you going to go to bed?"

"I will, but I need a good night kiss first." He got back on the bed, on top of me, and kissed me again. We just lay there for a few minutes when Mrs. Jonas came in.

"Nick, you have to go to bed," she said.

"OK, mom," he gave me one last kiss on the cheek and left the room. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"RISE AND SHINE, RHINO!" Joe yelled at me the next morning.

"Well that was sure a rude awakening," I said, sitting up.

"GET UP! UP! UP!" Joe continued yelling.

"Joe, shut up, I'm not at a military camp."

"Joe, get out and leave her alone!" Kevin said. "We have to leave in an hour so get ready to go. Are your bags packed?"

"Ya, they're by the door." Kevin grabbed them and took them downstairs.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was still a bump there, but now it was turning into a bruise. Great, just what I need for the dance.

I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. I hadn't seen Nick all morning. I wanted to spend the whole day with him, because it was the last on we had together.

"Kevin, where's Nick?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. We need to leave in a few minutes, though. Joe and Frankie are in the bus, you can go out and join them if you want." I walked out to the bus.

"Yo, rhino!" Joe said.

"Joe," Frankie said. "I think she's tired of being called that."

"No, it's ok. It's actually kind of funny. So, what happened after I went out last night?" I asked Frankie.

"I was scared out my_MIND!_ I thought those crazy fans were going to kill me! They were all yelling at me, telling me to give them a tour of the house. Luckily the police got there soon after."

"Joe, your fans are crazy," I said.

"O, I know," Joe said.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas walked onto the bus. "Have you guys seen Nick?" they asked.

"No." We all said.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Nick said, running onto the bus.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"I couldn't find my tie that I wanted to wear to the dance." He came and sat next to me in the back of the bus. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I replied. Kevin hopped on the bus and we started moving.

"So, Megan. Are you sad that today's the last day with us?" Joe asked. Nick smacked him. "What?" Nick just rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We're going to get to your house a little later than expected. Around 2, is that OK?" Nick asked.

"Ya." Kevin made us stop at Starbucks. We got our coffee and headed back on the road.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?"

"Well, we're having a party at Elaina's house at 6, where out parents can go crazy with the camera or whatever, then we're going to the dance at 7."

"Fun," Joe said, unenthusiastically.

"Joe, be nice," Nick said.

"I'll try," he replied.

After a few hours of driving, we finally pulled up to my house. Amy was waiting on the front steps to greet me. She was screaming as she ran down the grass towards us. I opened my arms so she could give me a hug but she passed me right up and gave Frankie a hug. "Hello, over here," I said, waving to Amy.

"Wow, Megan. You look like a rhino!" Amy commented. Everyone laughed and we walked inside.

"MOM! DAD!" I said as I ran through the door and gave them both hugs.

"Baby, Mr. Jonas called and told us what happened. Are you OK?" my mom asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, mom."

She looked at my head, "You sure don't look fine."

"Mom, it looks a lot worse than it feels."

"Megan, do you want me to throw this in your room?" Kevin asked, motioning to my bags.

"Ya, sure." Kevin walked upstairs and came back down.

"Megan, I think a tornado hit your room." I looked over at Amy and she sprinted up the stairs and I was about to follow her but Nick grabbed me.

"O no, we are NOT doing this again."

It was 3 o'clock. We had 3 hours before the dance.

"Mrs. Jonas said you picked out a cute dress for the dance tonight, can I see it?" my mom asked.

"Have you guys been calling each other from behind our backs?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Jonas said.

"They told us_everything,"_ my mom said. She gave me a weird look. I was glad to get out of that room. I walked up the steps to me room. I got to my room and stopped, it was trashed! There was junk everywhere. It looked like Amy had had all off her friends over and they slept in here every night. Knowing her, that's probably what happened.

"AMY!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HECK DID YO DO IN HERE?" I grabbed the dress and went downstairs. "Mom, did Amy have a huge sleepover in my room or something."

"Yes."

"WHAT?!?"

"I told her she would have to clean up, so she'll clean up while you're at the dance."

"OK."

"That's a pretty dress," my mom said.

Amy came downstairs, "Megan, you're going to look like a princess!" she said.

"Thanks, Amy."

There was a knock on the door, "MEGAN! IT'S KATHERINE! OPEN UP!" Joe groaned.

"Be nice," I said. I went to go open the door and gave Katherine a hug.

"What the heck happened to your head?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Katherine and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Joe!" Katherine said.

Joe tried to match her enthusiasm, "Hi, Katherine."

Katherine and I decided to go to Elaina's house early. It was 5:30. We were going to get dressed there and the guys would get dressed and meet us up there.

We knocked on the door and Elaina opened it. "What the heck happened to your head?"

"Long story, I'll tell you when everyone gets here."

Annie and Lucy got the Elaina's house at 5:45. We changed into our dresses and did each other's hair and make-up. There was a knock at the door, Our Dates have arrived.

* * *

_Guys, I'm sorry to tell you this but the next chapter is the last. Don't worry though, I'm making a SEQUEL! Make that 2 SEQUELS!! It make take a while for me to get the 2nd one up, though. I might post the last chapter tonight. Please Comment! _


	25. The Dance

Chapter 25: The Dance

We walked downstairs to meet our dates. Our parents were snapping pictures like crazy. Lucy's date was Samuel, Annie's date was Seamus, and Elaina's date was Matthew. Matthew and Seamus, being the immature loser that they were, hooted when we walked down the steps and their moms smacked them in the back of the head. Then we all had to stand with our dates and get pictures.

We had rented a limo for the night. When it came to pick us up, we said goodbye to our parents and set off to the dance. The dance was in the school gym, but it was decorated.

I danced with Nick for a little bit but then we got tired so I showed him around my school. "This is nice," he said. We came to my locker and he immediately knew it was mine. There were pictures of me, my friends, and the Jonas Brothers all over them. There were some girls walking down the hall staring at us.

"Hi Megan!"

"Hi," I replied.

She continued to stare at Nick. "Are you Nick Jonas?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"OMJ! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," he did a few autographs and we went back to the gym. "Where's Katherine and Joe?" he asked.

"I don't know." We looked around for them. They were in the middle of the dance floor. It looked like they were having the time of their lives. "It looks like Joe is actually having fun!" I commented.

"Yeah." A slow song came on, "Would you like to dance?" Nick asked.

"Sure," I replied. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you're leaving tonight," I said.

"I know. I'm going to miss you so much." I thought for a little bit.

"Hey, I never decided what you had to do for losing the steak contest," I said.

"No, I kissed you. Aren't I paid up?"

"Nope, you did that on your own free will." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Never forget me."

"Megan, how can I forget you?"

"You'll probably meet some other crazy fan and decide you like her more that me and…"

"Stop," Nick said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a quiet hallway. "Megan, I'm not going to go after another girl."

"Why not?"

Nick was silent for a minute. "Because I love you," he answered. Nick looked deeply in my eyes. "And I think I have for a long time."

"I love you too," I whispered and he pulled me into a kiss. He pushed me back into one of the lockers and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"There they are!" I heard Joe yell.

"Joe, leave them alone, they're busy," I heard Katherine whisper. Nick pulled away to glare at his brother.

"Nick, Megan, we have to leave," Joe said. Nick put his arm around my waist and we met our other friends back in the limo. The limo ride was quiet, probably because everyone was so tired. When we dropped Katherine off, she gave Joe a big hug and it actually looked like he gave her one back.

When it was just Joe, Nick and I in the limo, Nick said, "You and Katherine looked like you had fun tonight."

"Ya, she was actually…like…normal," Joe replied. "She was really nice." Then he looked over at me, "Megan, can I have her cell phone number?" Nick I and started cracking up. Joe just glared at us.

"O wait, you were serious?"

"Yeah!" I gave Joe her cell phone number and we walked into my house. Frankie and Amy were asleep on the couch and our parents and Kevin were playing Yahtzee.

"Well, I lost," Kevin said. We walked into the kitchen.

"O hi, guys. How was the dance?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Fun," we all said.

"I think we should probably get going, we have to go back to New York tomorrow," Mr. Jonas said. "So, say goodbye."

"Dad, can we have like 15 minutes?"

"Sure, I guess."

Nick, Kevin, Joe and I went up to my room. "Wow, it's clean," Kevin said.

"Ya," I replied.

We took our usual seats, Kevin in the desk chair, Joe on the desk and Nick and I on the bed. "I'm going to miss you guys," I said.

"Guys, she's going to start crying," Joe said.

"AM NOT!"

"OK, boys. Watch. Any minute now, she's going to break down into tears." All of the boys were staring at me. I seriously felt tears coming on but I wasn't going to show them. "She's holding them back," Joe said.

"JOE, JUST SHUT UP!" Nick said to his brother. The 15 minutes passed quickly.

"Boys! It's time to leave," Mr. Jonas said. Kevin and Joe gave me a hug and walked downstairs. Nick and I just stared in each other's eyes for a moment. Now I was crying. Nick pulled me into a hug.

"Megan, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll call you every day."

"OK." He leaned in the kiss me. When his lips met mine, my heart skipped a beat. This would be the last time I would be with him for a long time.

He pulled away when his dad called again, "Nick? What are you doing?"

"Coming," Nick said. Nick grabbed my hand and we walked down the steps and out to the bus. I gave Frankie, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas a hug and thanked them.

"We're going to miss having you on the road with us, Megan. Hopefully we'll see you soon."

I gave Kevin and Joe one more hug and they all walked on the bus. "Bye, Megan," Nick said.

"Bye, Nick." I have him one last hug and walked onto the bus. I watched the bus roll down the street.

I walked back inside. Things were going back to normal now. I was going to start visiting Billy again and go back to school.

I walked back inside and my dad saw me with red eyes, "Are you OK, Megan?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said going up the steps.

"You know, Kevin and Joe still owe me $200 for that ring tone thing!"

I started laughing and went up to my room.

_Look at my ass, look at my thighs_

_I'm catnip to the guys_

_They chase my tail, they drool and pant_

_Wanna touch this butt they can't_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Megan. It's Nick."

* * *

_OK! I'm done with this one! I hope you liked it. _

_Here's a funny interview (or at least I thought it was funny) _ it might take a few days to put the sequel up because I still have to edit it and stuff. So, please comment!


End file.
